3:48am
by Nugget10
Summary: What happens when a package with modified krytonaite shows up at Kara's loft?
1. Chapter 1

*I own nothing. If I did SuperCat would cannon, Alex and Cat would be even more important, and Lucy would be around more.*

DEO Medical Lab: Saturday 3:48 am

Kara's day could have been much better. It was long, tiring, and just all around sucky. She tried so any times to fix it, but it still ended with Alex pulling broken parts of a vile out of her arm while she gave her a lecture about telling people who she was, and that dating would make this much more difficult. The reason for the lecture was that Cat Grant was currently in another room filling out non-disclosure form, and Carter Grant was asleep on the medical table next to the one she was on. It would take a nap before she could even listen to what Alex was rambling on about. Kara knew that Alex means well but right now it was making things worse.

"Hey are you listening?" Alex asked as she pulled out a piece of glass from her hand. Kara snapped be head up and looked like a deer in headlight. "I'll take that as a no. I was asking how you were doing with all of this on today. I know how hard it is for you. If you need anything, I'm here for you. I also have a feeling that Cat and Carter would be there for you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara Danvers Loft: Friday 6:30am

The day started out with Kara breaking her alarm clock. She was in the middle of a nightmare about krypton when her alarm clock rang. Without even thinking she reached out and slammed her hand on the night stand. After a moment she began to gaining her bearings back so she reached out and turned on the bed side lamp, without breaking it. Standing she walked over to her closet and pulled out a box from the bottom corner. She had been out with Alex one day when they came across a lady trying to sell a big box of 45 clocks. All the same clock, still in the packaging. Kara bought the offer for 25 bucks, and had enough clocks to have a crappy morning 45 times. Pulling out the clock she replaced the broken pieces with the new one.

This had been happening more and more lately, and Kara knew why. Tomorrow was the day she landed on earth all those years ago. The day that Kara found out that she not only failed her mothers dying mission for her, but also that she was the one who needed protection rep the earth. She had been sent to protect her baby cousin, but now he had to protect her.

Hoping that a shower would help the bad mood roll off of her she spent a little longer in it than she should have. When she got out of the shower the time was 7. This means that she now has two options to make it to work on time. She could spend the normal amount of time getting ready, then fly to work or she could rush and walk like normal. Knowing that Miss Grant had been on her lately, suspecting she was Supergirl, she decided to walk. Sure Cat had more than a professional relationship, but Kara was still protecting her from... well, herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media: Friday 8:00am

After rushing to get dressed in time, barley touching her breakfast, and almost getting hit by a car she made it to work in time. With Miss Grant's coffee in had she waited by the elevator. At exactly 8:01 the elevator doors opened, just like every other morning.

"Keira find out who is in charge of cleaning the elevator windows, and fire them. They left streaks and when I tired to look outside it ruined the effect. Also find out if James has decided on the new photo layout yet or not." Cat Grant said as she exited the elevator, took her coffee from Kara, motioned for Kara to follow and shut the door, then took a seat at her desk. Kara stood directly in front of her so the rest of the bullpen couldn't see when her facial features softened. "And how was your morning, darling?"

"Rushed. I spent too much time in the shower. How was Carter this morning? I only left minutes before he came home last night. Did he question the two dirty plates and wine glasses last night?" Cat slightly laughed before answering.

"Carter knows that I'm seeing someone, but not who. Have you thought about telling everyone, or even just the people we're close with. I mean I'm ready, if your are." Cat stared Kara down. In her head the wheels were spinning a million miles an hour trying to figure out her young assistant.

"No... Not yet at least. I'm worried that it would mess with what we have, and I... I just don't want to risk it." Kara adjusted the glasses that she didn't need out of a nervous habit.

"Ok, just think about it. Oh, Carter is going out with his father tonight. They are going to go star gazing, or at least that's what his father told me. So, dinner tonight, your place?" It seemed that their evening had become full of each other. Almost every night that Kara wasn't being Supergirl she spent with Cat in some way.

"Yeah. Say 6:15ish. Order out or cook?" Kara asked letting a smile creep its way onto her face because she knew the other woman's answer.

"Kara how on earth do you keep your figure if all you eat is take out? I mean last time I looked in your fridge it was heat up meals, some left over wine, ice cream, and left over take out. I will be cooking tonight. I'll send you out with a list later in the day when you leave. Now shoo." Kara had begun to move after Cat said she'd be cooking, so Cat knew to add the shoo-into motion to make the conversation appear to be strictly professional. With a smile as she looked back, Kara left the office.

xxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media: 10:37am

Kara's phone rang out from the desk drawer to her left. Opening it she saw that Alex caller id filled the screen. Kara lifted the phone to her ear as she answered the phone. "Hey Alex. What's up?"

"Not much. I was wondering if you could stop by the DEO tonight. I want to check the wound on your back again. I know that it's healed up now, but I'm still worried about it. It was a really bad gash, ok."

"Yeah, sure Alex. I have something at like 6 tonight so I'll need to do it before then."

"Oh. Is this your secret date again? You two seem to be spending a lot of time together. And you remember that it's safer for them if the don't know who you are, right?" Alex said with a worrying tone in her voice.

"Alex! And trust me, I remember. You and Hank drone on about for hours if I even think about going out on a date." Kara thought about reminding Alex of the time she threaten to call Eliza if Alex didn't stop, but she didn't.

"How are you, with the whole tomorrow thing? If you need it we can take a day off and just eat ice cream and pizza all day long." Alex had learned early on that when Kara was approaching the day she landed on earth, she would begin to distance herself from everyone.

"I'm actually doing pretty good. I've only broken 2 alarm clocks this week. Last year I broke one each day."

"Oh I remember. You complained about having to but a new one each night, just to break it in the morning. I still can't believe you found that lady selling all those clocks. That was a stroke of luck." From inside her office Cat yelled something. The door was closed but Kara could see her looking at her through the glass.

"Hey, Alex. I got to go. Miss Grant needs me now. I'll see you at 5." Kara hung up the phone and stood from her desk. After a light knock and a nod from her boss, Kara entered the room and shut the door behind her. Since Cat's phone was off of the caddy Kara remanded in her professional attitude. "Yes Miss Grant?" With a frustrated sigh Cat answered Kara.

"No ones the phone, darling. I'm just dealing with idiots down in printing. Who were you on the phone with?"

"Alex. She needs me to swing by her place before I go home. I told her I'd stop by at about 5, if that's ok." Cat thought for a moment before answering.

"That's actually perfect. I'll send you out with the list of things I need you to pick up at 4:45. You can stop by Alex's place, then pick up the groceries I'll need. Then we can meet at your place. I would love to continue to talk, but I have to go down myself and deal with this issue." Standing from her desk Cst began to strut out of her office and to her elevator. Once inside she yelled "And Kiera. Fix these damn Windows!" Her face formed a slight smile as the doors closed in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media: 1:43pm

After Cat had returned from the printing room she settled into her lunch. Kara had taken a slightly risky move by getting her something she doesn't usually ask for. Kara got her a bowl of soup and bread from a mom and pop place about 20 minutes out of the city. Whenever Carter comes into work with her she always has Kara get lunch from there. Cat was thankful that Kara understood she was having a rough day. The accident in printing led her to have to fire 4 of her 5 leaders downstairs. Kara had already told her that she set up interviews with people who she knew that Cat would like.

Cat had always had trouble letting people in. She was very protected of her true self. She learned the hard way to put on a mask when working. She very rarely took that mask off, unless it was something dealing with Carter. And now a days she was realizing she took the mask off for Kara too. Cat was ready to face the public with her relationship when Kara was ready. Cat always thought Kara seemed proud of who see was underneath her skin.

And recently she had begun to think Kara was lying to her about something. Cat understood that she was older than Kara, so she may not always please her. And she was her boss too, which added another level. Cat had things in the past that she hide, but she got the feeling that this was important. Kara kept weird hours, even for an assistant to a CEO. She'd have to leave dinner early and come back hours later. She also had an odd smell sometimes. The smell was of smoke sometimes. Other times Cat couldn't place it, but it was definitely an odd smell.

After deciding that Cat had have enough of it, she was going to bring it up at dinner tonight. After she cooked the meal, and when they were eating she would bring everything up. Cat wanted it to be a fluke. She wanted it to be that Kara was part of a secret organization or something. She wanted it to not be because of her. She planned the meal as thought about what the night might bring.

xxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media: 4:42pm

"Kiera! Get in here!" Cat Grant yelled out from her office. She had a stack of papers that needed to go down to the mail room, and in that stack of papers was the grocery list for the night.

"Yes Miss Grant?" Kara stopped to the left of one of her chairs.

"I need these papers taken down the the mail room. After that you may go. I'm leaving early tonight and I do not need you anymore today." And grabbed the stack of papers, and made sure to flick the edge of the grocery list that stuck out.

"Yes Miss Grant. I'll take these down then be on my way. Have a great rest of your evening." Grabbing the papers on her way out of the office, she also picked up her jacket, phone and purse before leaving. "Bye Winn."

"See ya Kara..." Winn looked up say good bye, but Kara was already at the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Medical Lab: 5:03pm

"It looks good. I was worried that it wouldn't heal properly, but it did. How was your day?" Alex asked as Kara put her suit back on after Alex had finished looking.

"It was ok. Miss Grant let me go early since she was also leaving early tonight." Kara said she put her boots back on.

"That's great. How about we leave here and go watch some movies. We can pick up pizza or something on the way there." Alex said as the pair exited the lab.

"I'm good, like I told you earlier. And I would rather just be by myself tonight." Kara said as she exited the underground facility.

"Ok, but remember I'm only a call away, ok. Be safe!" Alex yelled as Kara took off into the sky.

xxxxxxxxx

Kara Danvers Loft: 6:38pm

After rush into home to change out of her super suit and into normal clothes, then running around the grocery store looking for everything that was on the list, Kara barley made it home before Cat got there.

"I'm impressed darling. You only had to call me 6 times to ask what and where something was." Cat mentioned as she took a step inside. She had entered the loft without knocking, knowing that Kara would have left it open for her. "Oh, and this package was outside for you. I went ahead and picked it up for you. Where do you want it?" Kara was in her bathroom so Cat had to raise her voice.

"On the counters fine. I'll open it later on tonight after we finish." Exiting the bathroom she greeting Cat with a kiss on cheek. "Do you want any help tonight? You made all of dinner last and I want to help."

"You can help me by sitting right there and talking to me as I make our dinner." Cat pointed to a bar stool by the kitchen island. Kara moved the package that Cat brought into the edge of the counter next to her. "You can open that."

"I'm good. It can wait till the morning. So how was your day?" Cat gave a slight laugh.

"Darling, why do you always ask me that? You work with me everyday, so you know how it was."

"Alex always used to ask me when we got home, so I don't know. I guess it just feels right. So, how was your day?"

"It was fine. I don't feel bad about having to fire 4 of the head printers cause they deserved it. They changed something without telling me. So what did Alex want? And is it ok if I invite Carter over, I would really like to tell him about us." Cat looked over to see Kara holding her head. She had almost a pained look on her face, but Cat could tell she was trying to suppress it. "Darling, are you all right?" Kara snapped her eyes up and gave Cat a loving smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's... it's just, well I don't know. I'm just not feeling very well all of the sudden. I'm sure it'll pass in minute. And Alex just needed me to help her move a piece of furniture. She would have done it herself, but she didn't want to scrap up her floor. And if your ready to tell carter, then I am." Kara wavered in seat, but Cat didn't see it. They continued to talk, neither woman noticing the light green glow coming from the small package.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kara Danvers Loft: 7:19pm

Cat had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when Kara finished setting the table. Carter had arrived a few minutes earlier, but already sat at the table. They had told him as soon as he arrived, but he already seemed to know. They all sat down, but Cat wasted no time before asking Kara an important question. "Kara, what are you hiding from me?" Kara looked up from her food. Her face had become slightly paler, but the young hero had insisted that she was fine.

"Nothing Cat, it'd just... Well, I'm protecting you." Kara said as she leaned into her chair. Carter shifted uncomfortably in his seat as they argued.

"Protecting me from What?"

"I'm protecting you from me. Cat, Carter, I'm Superg-" Kara face twisted in pain. The open window had caused the package a to fall to the ground, closer to Kara. "Ca..." Kara slumped forward and hit her head on the table before she fell to the ground. Her plate went with her, and broke to a million pieces on the ground. Kara's blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, as glass shards penetrated her steel skin. Carter let out an audible yep as she saw Kara fall lifelessly to the floor.

Cat moved to her side and lifted Kara's head into her lap. Cat had never seen her assistant sneeze, cough, or every take a sick day. So seeing her pass out terrified her. Cat grabbed Kara's phone and typed in her password, Zor-El. Cat had seen her do it a hundred times, but still didn't know the meaning behind it. She opened the contacts and found the person Kara trusted the most. As the phone line rang, Kara's body shook for a moment then stopped.

"Hey, I was guessing you'd call. I'll pick up pizza and ice cream on my way over. I'm at the DEO, so till take a while. I'll even spend the night so you wake up to your landing day with someone. I know it's hard for you cause you and Superman are all that's left of Kryton, but know that you have me. So what-" Cat cut Alex off.

"Hello. It this Alex Danvers?"

"Yes. Who's this?" Alex's voice switched from loving and sisterly love to cold and professional in a dime.

"This is Cat Grant. Kara just passed out and there is glass all over her arms. We were eating dinner and she just fell over."

"First of all where are you. Second why are you eating dinner together?"

"We're at her loft. And the second question isn't mine to answer. Kara will answer it when she's ready..."

"I swear to god if you don't tell me right now-" Cat interjected as Alex entered a helicopter that looked like a hospitals helicopter.

"We're dating. And what on earth is that sound in the background?"

"I'm in a helicopter coming your way. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Hang up the phone but if anything changes call me immediately."

The five minutes seemed to stretch on and on. Kara lay in Cat's arms, completely lifeless. Cater had used the bathroom and gotten his and his mothers jackets. Alex finally arrived and got to work. She maybe a bio-engineer, but she had learned how to do most of the things that most doctors know anyway. She quickly moved Kara from Cat's lap to a board. After making sure Kara was strapped down properly, she moved to Cat.

"Ok. I need you both to think of what has happened tonight that is different."

"That box. I brought it in when I arrived cause it was siting on her mailbox downstairs." Alex walked over to the box and ripped the top off.

"Damn it." Alex pulled out her radio and spoke into it. "It's krytonaite. Ok Cat, I need you and Carter to go home. I'll call you when-" Alex set the box down on the countertop so the agents sent later could find it easily.

"Like hell we're going home." Alex knew that she needed to get Kara back to the DEO, so she just turned and let the Grants follow.

xxxxxxxxxx

DEO Medical Lab: 7:28pm

When the helicopter landed a team was already there to assist. They loaded Kara onto the gurney and ran full speed towards the lab. Most of the time, but not this time, as soon as she was separated from the krytonaite she'd start to feel better. This time however she seemed to get increasingly worse over the ride there. She was getting paler and paler and her skin was getting cooler to the touch. Cat tried to follow the group as the ran away, but she and Carter were stopped by some very large agents.

"Get out of my way." With as forceful as her voice could be she tried to push past them again. A voice from behind rang out with authority.

"Miss Grant. You can't do anything for her now, you'd just get in the way. And because you now know these things I have some forms that I need you and your son to fill out. If you finish them now, you can be with her when she wakes up." Cat turned to a slightly large black man telling her what to do.

"Fine, but as soon as she starts waking up I'm going to her." Cat and Carter began to follow him to a conference room to fill out the mountains of legal paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Conference Room: 11:43pm

The pages began to blur together after one hour, and now Cat wasn't even sure what she was signing anymore. The papers just kept coming. Non-disclosure paper after non-disclosure paper. Everything was covered from the layout of the base and who Supergirl actually is to what type of staplers they use and the number of bathroom stalls in the bathroom. She felt they they were just making these up to keep her in the conference room and not by Kara. Carter had gone to lay down somewhere about an hour ago. She was a little skeptical to trust them, but if Kara trusted them she could trust them.

When she was signing one about never telling anyone what size doors the DEO used in the bathroom she heard people yelling from outside the conference room. Since no one was in there keeping her in the room, she exited the room to see what the commotion was about. She walked into a large open area with an odd looking thing on the side of the room. If she had to guess, she would guess a spaceship of some kind.

On the other side of the room she could see through a room lined with glass walls. Inside there was a small figure laying on their back shaking violently and uncontrollably. After staring for a moment Cat realized that the small figure was Kara. The doctors were moving around trying to control whatever was happening, but it didn't look good. Cat ran as close as she could get, but an agent grabbed her. She thrashed in his arms, but realized this would do not good.

Another agent was holding someone else, but they hadn't realized that if the stopped the agent would let them look in. Or maybe they did know this, but just couldn't stop. Cat realized that it was Alex who was in the agent's arms. She got her feet on the ground and then flipped the much larger man over she shoulder. She began to run toward the room, but someone yelled for her.

"Danvers! Stop! What good will it do if you go in there?! You're going to stay out here and wait till you are told to go in!" After that he turned and left the way he came in. Alex spotted Cat standing where she got to view the whole thing and walked over to her.

"She was looking good. We thought she was going to wake up soon, but then her arms got a slight tremor. We thought it was just her body waking up, but then she began seizing. They kicked me out of the room after her first one. She's on her fifth now. They're... I'm worried if she doesn't wake up soon then she may never..." Alex let her words drift of because neither woman need to hear the end of that sentence.

"Can the do anything?"

"They're trying an experimental drug now. I developed it a while back, but we never needed it so I stopped. It should help her body heal then start it on the track to wake up, but that's if it does what it's supposed to. And no ones touched it in about 2 years so we don't know, but we will in about 3 hours. How are you papers coming along?" Alex smiled at the thought of Cat Grant, the queen of all media, filling out hundreds of forms. Cat's only response was to lightly shove her lover's sister.

xxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Medical Lab: 3:34am

The light was blinding, everything hurt, and she could feel her whole body aching. Her only thought though was about Cat and Carter. Opening her eyes she saw Carter asleep on the table next to her and Cat's sweater on a chair that the woman was not in. Kara sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the table. Taking her first step she fell face first into a cart that had empty unused viles on it. They cut into her left arm as she fell, but she was to tried to care. She laid on the ground waiting for someone to come in and help her, because she knew that if she tried to get up it would end even worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Main Area: 3:35am

As soon as Alex saw Kara move to stand she was on her feet, but she wasn't fast enough. When she entered the room she saw Kara on the ground with broken glass all over her arm. Shaking her head Alex picked Kara up bridal style. After laying her back on the table she began to lecture her.

"What on earth were you thinking? You knew that you had to be injured because of where you are so why would you stand up? You know what don't answer that cause I know the answer. You were going to get up and look for Cat. Well look how that ended. And why wouldn't you tell me about how you are dating someone. I mean here I'm a little angry that it's Cat Grant, but if she makes you happy who am I to stop you. And not telling her that your Supergirl was a bad mistake. I'm going to make sure I'm scarce when she first sees you. You know she really cares about you. She's been worried all night. Hey are you listening?" Alex asked as she pulled out a piece of glass from her hand. Kara snapped be head up and looked like a deer in headlight. "I'll take that as a no. I was asking how you were doing with all of this on today. I know how hard it is for you. If you need anything, I'm here for you. I also have a feeling that Cat and Carter would be there for you too."

"Yeah. I really like her Alex."

"I know. So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a thousand trucks. What was it?"

"It was kryptonite, but it was modified. Something in it made you get very sick very fast. So Kara, who would send you modified kryptonite?"

xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Hello. This was orginally going to be a one shot, but I liked the way it was going. Right now it is going to a two/three shot.

The next update will be put out on April 30th.

I have two other stories on a biweekly schedule, so this one is on a back burner but I love to write it. Cat, Kara, and Alex are set up so perfectly that when I write them everything feels very natural and believable.

You can find me on tumblr at: rainbowpants27

See you in 15 days,

Nugget10


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Grant's Apartment: Saturday 6:48pm

"KARA! What did Alex say about getting out of bed?! Oh, that's right, to not get out of bed!" Cat Grant yelled as she set down soup on the bedside table. She knew Kara had gotten out of bed when she heard the shower running. She had tried to open the door to the bathroom but found it locked.

"I'm smelly Cat. I smell like sweat and hospitals. I just want to shower!" Kara yelled as she entered the shower. Sure she felt like she was going to fall over any second, but that was better than smelling funny. She was interrupt when Cat opened the door.

"Kara, I have a master key to every door in this house on my keys. I would have helped you into the shower." Cat tried to make her voice sound loving and endearing as she spoke.

"But I don't want help, I can take a shower by myself." Kara sighed in defeat as she sat on the showers ledge. Cat had already began to undress as she spoke, before speaking herself.

"But sometimes it's more fun to not shower by yourself." Cat stepped into the shower. Kara tried to stand up, only to be stopped by Cat. "Let me help you." Cat began to wash Kara's hair for her, but after she washed her Cat was thankful that Alex has wanted to show Carter around the DEO for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Conference Room: 3:54am

Cat retreated back to the conference room. She couldn't bare to watch Kara lay helplessly on a table with all sorts of wires attached to her small body. She had come back at about 3:38am to finish the little amount of paper work she still had to sign. She had finished about 6 minutes ago, but now she was checking her email. She was deep in thought, so when the door opened she didn't notice. She also didn't notice when the figure stopped beside her. She finally noticed after the figure had been staring at her for a good 30 seconds. Beside her sat Kara in a wheelchair. She still had an IV in but most of the other wires were now gone. She also had more bandages on her left arm than beforehand.

"Kara..." Cat looked lovingly at her before she realized how angry she was. "Why on earth didn't you tell me!? What if something happened and I didn't call Alex? What if you got hurt and I had to hear about it from some else?! What if I called for an ambulance?! Did you not trust me?!" Kara had been expected the outburst, so she was prepared to answer.

"I did, but I was scared. If someone ever found out who I was then they'd come after you, and Carter. I could never live with myself if anything happened to either of you." They sat in a comfortable silence until Alex entered the room.

"Ok love birds. Kara you need to get back in bed. You should be happy I let you sit up for 20 minutes. And Cat we should probably find you somewhere to lay down as well, you're looking a little worse for wear." Cat scoffed at the smaller Danvers comment but still followed when she exited the room. Alex led them to a room that contained a long line of racks for new agents to sleep on when they live full time at the DEO.

"Cat you can sleep in here. It's some of the only real beds within miles of this place. I'll have an agent carry Carter in here as well." Alex went to push Kara out of the room only to see that she had put the breaks on. "Kara no. You have to have medical supervision form now until I say otherwise."

"Alex, please. I'll sleep with an IV in and a heart monitor on, but please. I just want to sleep in Cats arms tonight." Cat loved the idea of it because she too wanted the younger hero near. Alex face twisted in thought before she spoke.

"Fine. But you have to wear one of the medical cuffs tonight and tomorrow."

"Alex! No! You know I hate those things. Can't I just wear a heart monitor thing? Please." Kara's pleas sounded like a child's.

"No. It's in here with a cuff on or in the lab with all monitors. Your choice." Alex made an offer cause she knew which one Kara would take.

"Fine." With a pleased look on her face Alex exited to get Kara a cuff.

"Darling what's so bad about this medical cuff?" Cat asked as she began to take her heels off.

"It's like a large wristband like thing that goes on your wrist. It looks like part of a pair of handcuffs broke off, hence the name. But I hate it so much cause it feels so odd. The IV runs through it so it can control how much of whatever Alex is pumping me full of goes in. It also monitors like very thing about you. It can take blood pressure and heart rate and oxygen rate and a bunch of other things. It's just such a funny feeling to have it on your wrist, but Alex likes it cause after I'm injured she can keep an eye on everything form one mechanism." By the time Kara finally finished Alex had returned.

In her hand was a black and silver thing that looked like, well a cuff. Alex walked over to Kara and disconnected her IV. After she had removed it she begun to attach the cuff to Kara's wrist. First she put in a new IV on the top of Kara's hand then she fed it through part of the cuff before reconnecting it to the bag. She then lowered the cuff on to Kara's wrist then closed it. It made a hissing sound before the silver part lit up. Alex began to tap away on the screen before picking Kara up and out of the wheelchair.

"Alex!" Kara said out of shock and a little embarrassment.

"Oh hush Kara. You should be happy that your in here right now. You don't know how worried I was, we were.." Alex looked over to Cat who gave her a slight nod of approval. "We're just trying to keep you safe." Alex stopped talking after she had laid Kara down on the small bed. "I assume that you want help moving another rack over so you guys can lay together."

"You assume correct." Cat said as she moved to help Alex push the rack over to Kara's. After Cat laid down Kara's body seemed to naturally scoot closer to her. Kara began to spoon Cat only to have her tap on her shoulder. "Tonight I'm on the big spoon." Kara gave a light smile and shifted so Cat could hold her as she slept. The world around them began to melt away as the fell asleep in each other's arms.

Both women were asleep by the time Carter was carried in about 3 minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxx

DEO Main Area: Saturday 9:37am

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Really darling?" Alex, Hank, Lucy and Cat all spoke out at the same time.

"Why not? I'll keep this thing on," Kara lifted her wrist and twisted the black medical cuff that was still on her wrist around. "And I'll stay at Alex's..." Kara looked to her sister for approval of this idea.

"No. I have to stay here and work on the krytonaite problem. We still have no idea who did this." Alex said crossing her arms like Eliza used to when Kara asked if she could go for a late night fly.

"Fine. Then I'll go back to my loft, I just don't want to stay here. It's underground here. No sunlight. And I'm like... I'm like a... Whats that thing that does the stuff with the light. It's green..." Kara searched for the word, but came up empty handed.

"A plant, darling, a plant." Cat filled in for her.

"Yeah, a plant. I need sunlight to get better and guess what this base has little to none of." Kara made sure to add in the puppy eyes directed toward Hank this time, not Alex or Cat. Carter entered the large space before his eyes landed on the spaceship in the background.

"Hank, Lucy, Cat, and I will talk about it. You need to go back and lay down." Alex motioned for an agent to come and push her back to one of the more private medical treatment rooms. As he began to push her away, the people who cared for her the most talked among themselves

on the way to get coffee from the cafeteria.

"Stop." Kara said looking up to the agent.

"Supergirl, Assistant Director Danvers told me to return you to your room. And Director Henshaw and Assistant Director Lane agreed with her, ma'am." He continued to push her, but Kara looked up.

"Please. I just want a few minutes to talk to Carter, then I'll go." Kara didn't give him a chance to answer because she began to push herself to the young Grant. "You know that's mine."

"What?" Carter's eyes never left the ship, but his voice showed that Kara had at least 30% of his attention.

"Yeah. It's how I got to earth. My parents sent me only minutes after Kal-El, but the force from Kryton exploding knocked me off corse. If I had landed when I was supposed to, I would be your mothers age if not a little older." Carter's eyes left the ship to meet Kara's. He stared blankly at her for a moment before looking around the room.

"Do you think if I asked, Alex would give me a tour. I really want to see some of the equipment." Carter continued to look around the room, eyes full of amazement.

"I bet she would." Kara gave him a reassuring smile, only to be interrupted by the agent again.

"Supergirl, ma'am I think it's time I return you to your room. I just got a call from medical who got a call from Assistant Director Danvers asking why you haven't returned yet."

Kara swore under her breath. Alex had given her a cuff that had a tracker in it. "Fine. Let's go." Kara lifted the brakes off and allowed the man to push her away.

xxxxxxxxxx

DEO Cafeteria: Saturday 9:41am

Arguably the 4 most powerful people walked into the DEO's cafeteria as the new recruits were eating lunch. Upon seeing them one jumped to her feet and yelled "Director...s on deck!" All of the other recruits stood up, before Hank waved his hand, a sign telling them to sit down. They all grabbed a cup of coffee. Lucy's with 2 sugars and 2 creams, Alex's with 1 cream and sugar each, Hank's, and most surprisingly Cat's, black. Upon seeing the others looks Cat responded.

"If I can't have a latte I prefer it black." Cat said mater-of-factly as they sat down. Alex reached down and looked at her phone. Upon seeing a large red dot not where it should have been she made a call.

"Why is Kara not back yet?" Alex didn't waste any time. "We'll find out and get her back in bed 5 minutes ago." Alex hung up the phone and looked up to see Hank slightly shaking his head. "Ok. So you guys clearly know where I stand on letting Kara leave, but if it were up to me she would be in bed for the next week while I figure out the modifications to the krytonaite."

"Well if she doesn't want to stay then we can't really force her, but I don't think it would be a good idea to let her go back to the loft. The person who did this clearly knows who Supergirl actually is. So what would stop them from attacking again." Lucy took a drink of her coffee after she finished.

"I agree. I could have a safe house set up for her. The whole sha-bang. Round the clock guards, secure phones, and everything else." Hank mentioned as he swirled his coffee around the cup.

"Kara would hate that." Cat stopped for a moment then continued. "She could come live with me. My building has security so you could easily put agents in it. I would be with her almost the entire day. At CatCo. I could 'hire' a few new security guards and it would be easy to put another person or two in the bullpen right outside of where our offices are. And she'd have me looking after her, and I'm worse than you cause I can withhold sex." Cat said nodding toward Alex who grimaced at the statement. Alex thought for a moment before making her decision.

"I'd be ok with that. She'd have to continue to wear a medical cuff, but I could modify one so it wouldn't be as big or have the IV connector." Alex's mind began to think through the blueprints before she stood to go to engineering. Hank got up and left to do whatever he does when the Martian does when he disappears. Lucy stood before turning to Cat.

"Come on, I'll show you to Kara." They walked in silence before Lucy finally broke and turned her head. "So you and Kara, huh. I thought so, but never said anything. You know, legal has a pool going on to see when one of you'd break. My money was on you, and you'd promote her before going public, but I guess I was wrong." Cat scoffed at the younger Lane, but retuned her own fire.

"I always thought I'd walk in on you and James one of theses days, but I guess I was wrong. However there are a few times I can remember asking Kara to get one of you and she'd turn bright red. She'd say that she HEARD that you were busy. Anything to say now little Lane?" Lucy turned red and they finished their walk in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Medical Treatment Area Room 1-3A: 10:27am

Kara was fighting to stay awake. She had been returned to her room about 20 minutes ago. She wanted to stay awake to see Cat come to her room, but with how tired she was it wasn't that possible. A nurse had come in earlier and put a new IV bag on and pushed a syringe full of something into her arm. Kara had asked the nurse what it was. All the nurse said was 'Something Assistant Director Danvers said to add to this IV. It should with the pain and to sleep.' The nurse didn't go out of her way to say that it was a strong pain killer with an equal strong sedative in it, but Kara knew.

She fought with everything she had left before the door hissed opened. Cat stepped inside and gave Kara a disapproving look. "Why are you not asleep yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you..." Her words blurred together as she spoke. "So what did you guys decide?"

"I'm finally going to be able to get you to move in with me. You'll stay with me for now. Alex will take one of the spare rooms to be close for now. You know she wanted you to stay for a week in here."

"I'm glad that's not happening..." Kara's head leaned to the left as her eyes drifted shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse: 2:37pm

"Alex I swear if you don't stop I'll lose my mind." The young heroine said as she sister check the vitals and Bluetooth connection for the 29th time. The had moved Kara not long ago and set her up in Cat's room, per Cat's orders. The Queen of Media herself had stepped out to go get things from CatCo Headquarters that would allow her to stay home for the next day or two. She was the boss, but she also wasn't going to leave her name in someone else's hands.

"I'm just making sure that it's all set up. I want to make sure your safe Kara. You've never had a reaction like this before. Last time after about 2 hours in the sun bed you could fly out like it was nothing. Now your stuck in bed cause you're still weak and your powers are burned out. So don't fight me on this, please." Alex pulled out her phone to check one more time.

"I know. I just don't like you guys fussing over me. I mean I'm Supergirl, the girl of steel and now I'm practically bedridden by my sister and girlfriend." Kara gave a smile as the last word left her mouth.

"So you and the boss? I haven't really had a chance to talk about that yet. So Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media is your secret girlfriend. I mean how have you kept it hidden. Your a crap liar and you talked about 'her' all the time. I mean I've seen the way you look at each other. How have those glass walls in her office treated you?" Alex added an eyebrow wiggle just to make sure her point was clear.

"Alex! We would nev-"

"Kara don't lie to your sister. And for your information Kara's new promotion has made it much easier." Kara turned red as Alex turned her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Alex voice was a clear combination of angry and mild disgust at Cat's comment. Before Kara could answer Alex's phone rang. "Assistant Director Danvers speaking...Yes... No, don't do that... Don't touch it... I said Don't Touch It... I'm on my way in. If anything is moved or touched multiple people will pay." Alex hung up the phone with no exit. "Alright. I'm needed back at the DEO. They think they found something on the modified-K. And there is no better scientist on this than me. I'll see you tonight." Alex stood and exited the room.

On he way out she saw Carter standing in the doorway as she waited on the elevator. "Do you want to come? It may not be the most action packed night, but it'll be filled to the brim with science. I could also give you a small tour or something." Alex waited for the young man to respond. She had seen him around the DEO most of the day, but never said anything. His eyes had been full of wonder each time and Alex though it rude to interrupt that. It had taken 20 seconds to enter his name before she found out her was smart. All AP classes his freshman year smart.

"I'd like that." Carter said grabbing his coat. He turned to face the main part of the penthouse before opening his mouth. "MOM IM GOING WITH AUNT ALEX. ILL BE BE BACK SOME POINT. DON'T WAIT UP." Once again he turn, but this time to join Alex in the elevator. "I hope it was ok to call you aunt Alex. Kara said I could." Alex didn't respond, but just pulled the young man into a tight hug.

xxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Bed Room in her Penthouse: 2:41pm

"He called her aunt Alex..." Kara said as she snuggled into Cat's side. She fell aside as soon as she it her girlfriends lap.

"He sure did..." Cat's eyes filled with light tears hearing that. He had never called his fathers actually sister aunt, but only after meeting Alex for 24 hours he had called her aunt. Cat knew that she now had his blessing, so when she took her first work break online it ended on a ring shop website.

xxxxxxxxxx

DEO Medical Lab:

Carter sat in Alex's private lab. He had just finished the tour with her. She had given him off to another agent while she dealt with the modified krytonaite herself, but now it was out of her lab. He sat quietly and stared at a screen. Alex didn't remember what she had put up on it. "What are you looking Carter?"

"I wrote this?" His words seemed to be telling the truth, but he didn't know why. Alex walked over and saw that it was the formula for the modified krytonaite.

"What do you mean you wrote that?"

"In science. I had finished the final and my teacher couldn't just have me sit there for an hour and a half, so he gave me a formula. Said a friend of a friend needed help with it. I solved it before the period." Alex began to gather a large white board and markers.

"Explain everything, please." Putting the marker in his hand he began to write.

xxxxxxxxx

I'm posting now cause I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow.

You guys get another one to look forward to now.

See you May 15th.

Nugget10


	3. Chapter 3

DEO; Alex's Personal Lab: 12:48am

Alex was not qualified enough for this. Sure she had her doctorate in bioengineering, but what this kid was doing was high above her dealings. He talked her through his formula like it was as easy as putting numbers in for letters and pushing enter. He had seamlessly created a substance that could take down both the Man and Girl of Steel. He was in the middle of talking her through another part of it when he stopped. Alex eyes had glossed over and she was clearly no longer paying attention.

"so that's why the teachers don't like it... Aunt Alex! Ok... I think I have another way to explain this, but it's really out there. Ok?" With a nod for the Assistant Director he continues on. "So when I was given the formula is was like giving a recipe for cake to a baker then asking him what was missing. The ingredients were all there and the steps were all still there, but they were in the wrong order. The 'cake' was being baked before they added the water or eggs in. And once I told them that it was an east fix. Before they added in the 'eggs' it didn't do anything, but now it does." Carter caped his marker hoping that this explanation would end better than the first five he had tried to use the actual science to explain it.

"You finally found one that worked. How do you understand this stuff anyway?" Alex began to type away on her keyboard to email Hank about this.

"When mom and dad would I fight I'd go in my room and I'd read. After a while I began to read things from school and more and more of it stuck with me. At school people wouldn't always talk to me so I'd read and work there too. After a while a teacher took notice and started to give me more challenging things. Classes started to get boring cause I had already read about the stuff. When the tested me to see if I could just skip high school all together, I passed, but I wasn't ready to yet. So now I take AP classes and I go to the university by the high school every other day for classes. It gets boring though, the teachers at both don't really challenge me."

"Impressive. You know Kara is also a secret genius too, right?" Carter got a look of confusion on his face so Alex pressed on. "Yeah. Krypton was leaps and bounds ahead of earth in science and math. So when she landed on earth she could have easily gotten a masters and doctorate degree in mathematics, and on earth theoretical mathematics. She decided to hide it because she nothing else of earth studies. With our parents connections they were able to explain why she had so much trouble with English, but not math. They got a family friend to diagnose her with dyslexia, ADHD, and some social issues. We had to hide the fact that she wasn't from here,so the easiest way was to do that. It helped her a lot in school cause it put her with people who would slow things down for her and explain them, and some of the things were actually quite true. She still experiences overstimulation from time to time. She's learned how to less it so I have time to get her here, hopefully thought. Her writing has gotten better over time, but you can still see it when she handwrites something. Her letters never look quite right, but it works for her. All of her notes are in krtptonian, but then she prints outs another and translates them into English."

"Oh. I never knew..." Carter began to think about the note he got from Kara awhile ago. The letters seemed to wobble back and forth, but he just chalked that up to her writing it in a hurry.

"That's also why she is in to editing writing. She studied so hard for everything and now she worries that if she stops she'll lose what she taught herself... You want to go get a midnight snack for the cafeteria?" Alex has pushed send and was quite hungry herself.

"Yeah." They walked in silence through the hall. Every time they passed someone they stopped and just stood there. Some would say 'good evening maam' or something along those lines. Then Lucy joined them and she didn't. She just came up and started chatting with them. Now when they passed people they said 'ma'ams'. When the reaches the cafeteria the few people in the room all stood up and just stood there like soldiers. Alex and Lucy both waved their hands and went on about what they had been talking about. When they got up to the line both women grabbed a tray then walked in front of the two men that had been there. Carter's intrigue had finally peaked. "Are you guys like really important or something?" He asked as a slice of cake was put on his tray.

"Yeah. We are both Assistant Directors. Why?" Alex said as though it was a completely normal thing.

"That's so cool! How did I not know this?! I mean when you guys walk around every just stops for you and all these cool things!" Both women laughed at the young Grant's enthusiasm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Director Hank's Office at the DEO: 3:58am

"No I'm not Hank. I will not, I just won't." Alex said. She was pacing back and forth with her 4th cup of coffee of the hour. The formula they had gotten had helped but it was still so much more complex than what they originally thought. Carter was currently with Vasquez getting the rundown on the computer system. As soon as Vasquez knew the boy could talk computer she had taken him away about 2 hours ago.

"First of all, put the coffee down. Your going to explode, kill something, or probably both. So, why not. She will be helpful. She wants to make her amends. She wants to make things right with Kara. At least go and talk to her, at least. She could be useful."

"No... I mean... But she could...she still... Fine!" Alex was getting fatherly looks the whole time and she couldn't help but squirm under it. She went to grab the coffee cup that he had taken from her. He pulled it over and tossed it into the trash. She gave him one last look before leaving the room.

She walked down the hall that lead to the detainment section with kryptonite on the walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse: 10:46am

"Cat?" Kara called out again. She had woke up to an empty bed. She had already checked the bathroom, living room and kitchen. Her next bet was her at home office. She wanted to be able to separate home and work, and the door allowed her too. Walking in she saw Cat acting as those she was in her office. She was sitting high and tall with a pair of glasses on her face.

Eyebrows almost scrunched, but not quite. The whole thing was tied together by her sleep shirt that Kara had gotten as a joke. She had been at the store one day and saw a 'Supergirl is my homie' shirts and another that said 'Supergirl is my bae', and couldn't stop laughing. She ended up getting one for Winn, James, Lucy, Alex, and sending one to Kal. She had gotten Cat the other one as a joke, but now the Queen of All Media wore it to bed and around the house. As Kara entered the door she slightly stumbled. She would play it off as her tripping, but in reality her leg had almost given out for a second. She knew that Alex would have killed her for being out of bed this long, but hopefully Cat wouldn't.

"What on earth are you doing out bed?!" Cat asked as she stood to help the heroine to the couch. Making sure to close the door behind her Cat enter the area she considered home. "You really shouldn't be up Kara. I mean you almost fell."

"I almost tripped. I am fine, it was just me trippi-"

"Don't lie to me Kiera, you don't trip. And next time text me, I'll always stop work to come to you." Cat took a seat next to Kara's head, before the hero laid down into her persons lap. They laid like this for some time. Talking lightly and having the tv on. They watched Netflix and just laid there. Cat played with Kara's golden blonde hair and twirled it between her fingers. About 3 hours hadn't see before the front door opened. 3 peoples entered the house. Carter was first.

"I'll be in my room. Don't wake me till dinner... tomorrow." He sluggishly walked back to his room and didn't even bother changing out of the clothes he was in. The next thing Kara heard made her jump to her feet, and move protectively in front of Cat.

"Hello, Little One..." Astra stood before her with a large bracelet on. It had an odd shade of green coming from it. She used what little power she had back and used her X-Ray vision to look at it. She couldn't see through it which would mean that she was safe from the kryptonite. She hadn't noticed Cat grab onto her. She then realized that Alex has also stepped forward and grabbed her. Everything around her seemed to move farther away and slow down. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't it.

"You tried to see if you would be harmed by the kryptonite didn't you? I'm not that stupid Kara. There is enough lead on that to make enough bullets to kill both of you, and probably Superman too while we are at it." Alex said as they moved Kara to the couch to lay down.

"Alex... Why is she here..." Kara seemed to be falling asleep, which didn't shock any of the 3 woman at all. Her eyes were dropping closed, but she was clearly trying to stay awake for the answer at least.

"I think we are going to need her for this problem. The kryptonite was created by Carter." This seemed to perk both her and Cat up. "But he didn't make it, he just finished the equation for it. But it was made by someone who clearly knows about Krypton and all of you. I didn't know what to do, so Hank suggested asking her. I talked with her and this was part of our deal. She'll stay with me at all times and the gun I have on me had enough sedition and kryptonite in it to stop her in 1 shot. She knows that. And with Non gone now she only owes you loyalty. She explained it all and I, well I trust her. She really wants to make this right." Alex talked to Kara and after she finished, Kara's eyes finally let her eyes drift. Alex went to pick her up, but Astra stepped in.

"I've got this, Brave One. I assume Lady Cat has many questions regarding her legacy." Astra easily picked Kara up and carried her down the hall to the master room with the door open.

"So what do you mean Carter made it?" Her eyes and composer returned to work. Her face became stone and to be honest Alex was a little hesitant to answer. She's fought aliens with guns, but never an angry and protective mother with words. And this mother was considered a professional wordsmith, and one of the best at this.

"He said his teacher gave him an problem, and he solved. Teacher said it was a friend of a friends problem. We are already looking into it. Now if you excuse me I've been up for almost 46 hours now." Alex guided herself down the hall, but not before retrieving Astra from the master. She lead them into an extra room and shut the door behind herself.

Cat grabbed her computer and went to sit with Kara as she slept. Kara had already begun to ruffle the covers and twist in on herself. Cat sat down next to her and within a minute she had a kryptonian on her hip snuggling into her. Cat smiled and opened her computer. She got into the DEO account that Alex had set up for her and opened a browser. She began to look for another school for Carter. This one would be ran through the DEO's data base first. Hopefully Carter wouldn't mind, and she figured he wouldn't. He always complaining about the teachers and how they are boring and don't challenge him as much as they should.

xxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxx

This is so much longer than I planned. Oh well.

And we got a season 2! I look forward to it being on CW. The CW isn't afraid to challenge normal tv standards do I'm looking forward to it. And I'm exited to see how they cover National City having no weather to rain and overcast and snow and other normal not LA things.

send me any ideas you have! I love reading anything you guys have to say.

Oh well. I'll see you May 30th.

Nugget10


	4. Chapter 4

Cat Grant's Penthouse Living Room: 8:47am

Much to her displeasure Astra was the second person up. Cat had gotten out of bed at about 7:30 so Kara could sleep. Before she left the room though she made sure to open the shades completely so that the sunlight filled room. Noting Kara twisting to her other side, Cat nodded to the fact that the light had hit her. She had made her way out of the room and into the kitchen. Cat also found it odd that she was a sleeping on her side since the young hero usually slept on her back. Cat just chalked it up to the sunlight seeping into the room.

Starting a fresh pot of coffee and putting 3 different types of breakfast casserole into the oven before she sat down. Cat knew that Kara could eat a whole one and a half at full strength so she was expecting at least 3/4ths of one now. She added an extra one just in case the other alien also eats like a competitive eater. She had a relaxing morning and even got a little work done before settling on to watch a little tv, or at least that was the plan before Astra came in.

"There is coffee in the kitchen." Cat said as she drank her own cup.

"Thank you lady Cat. I assume that you have a few things to ask of me." Astra said as she sat down across from her.

"I do. I don't care about what Agent Scully said. If you try anything I can and will end you. That includes my son and Kara." Cat talked as though she was firing someone, and that slightly impressed the General.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I owe Kara so much. She's family, and I acted against her. Her mother and I never agreed, but Kara and I have always been more connected. Non did things I did not approve of, but we saw that we were at war, or at least Non had fooled me into thinking we were at war. I was so disappointed that I ended up turning myself in. Non did Myraid, not I. I never wanted to use it, but we both agreed to. Kara did what I never had the courage to do. She ended Non. She fought him and won. I now must rebuild the family ties I had crushed." As Astra finished Cat gave a nod of approval.

"Is other Danvers up yet?" Cat asked as she let the tv play again.

"No. I let her sleep, she's been though a lot in the last hours." Astra said as she turned to face the tv.

"Oh and Astra. Don't let your feeling go hidden for long. I waited 2 years to tell my Danvers how I felt. You better not do the same." Cat said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I do not know what you are speaking of lady Cat." Astra said hoping her voice hadn't failed her.

"Sure you don't." Cat turned the volume back up and opened her phone to scroll though her already full email inbox. It had only been 10 minutes since she last checked her email and cleared most of them out. It seemed the company would catch fire if she left it for more than 24 hours.

xxxxxxxxxx

CatCo World Wide Media: 10:49am

As her private elevator came to a halt the whole floor looked up. The new assistant of the week wasn't prepared for her to come in so late, so there was no too hot latte ready. "Sandy, go get me a latte." And with that Sam left the floor in search of something to please the most powerful woman in National City. Cat had nearly sat down when her desk phone went off. Only a certain number of people had the direct number so she answered it.

"Yes?" Cat said as she booted up her computer and pulled out her laptop.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed no work this week." Kara said almost whiningly into the phone.

"Darling, I am the CEO of a muti-million dollar company. And we agreed that YOU have no work until Alex clears you, which hopefully will be in a week." Cat said as she logged into her computer and turned on all of the tv screens behind her desk.

"Cat... That's not fair." Kara was now completely whining. "I'm here by myself too. Carter has left with Alex and Astra to go work on the modified kryptonite problem. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well you could rest, or sleep. Or even better rest in bed till you fall asleep." Cat's assistant entered the room and Cat spoke as though she wasn't on the phone. "Sandy, next time you see me on the phone knock before entering. And I better have those layouts in 10 minutes or someone will be fired." Cat took the latte Sam had set on the desk, and Sam continued to just stand there. "Well chop, chop." Cat added the shooing motion just to make her point even more clear. Sam practically ran out of the door, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Cat you know her name is Sam. It's her first week, so she's not up to speed yet. I mean I worked for you 3 long years and I still messed up. And no. I don't really want to rest, that's all I've been doing. Resting at the DEO. Resting with you. Resting as Alex watches over me when she thinks I'm asleep. Resting as Astra sings in kryptonian to me while she walk thinks I'm asleep."

"Kara I need to work now, ok. Go lay down and rest. I'll be home before you know it. You can even watch our recordings with out me, but that means you can't tell me who gets cut. I love you, now go lay down." Cat said as she begun to lower the phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse: 10:52am

"Like hell I'm resting today." Kara said as she made her way to the shower. Kara hoped that a nice long hotter than it should be shower would help whatever was going on with her back.

xxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media: 11:46am

After a showering, getting dressed, and asking one of Cat's driver to come get her Kara was walking into CatCo. She had become well know cause she was dating Cat, but no one questioned her cause they knew her editing skills were far above an assistant, or anyone else who worked at CatCo. So when Cat made her a full blown editor, which had angered quite a few people. However, when they tried to bring it up Cat offered them a deal. If they could survive a day being her assistant then they too could move up in the work order. The longest any of them lasted was till lunch, but Cat hadn't come in till lunch that day.

Security gave her a nod as she swiped her card before making her way to the elevators. Riding up she held onto the rail for extra support. She made it into her office before kicking her shoes off along with her jacket and sitting down to fix other people's mistakes. Settling into her chair she finished editing a column before Sam entered.

"Hey Ms. Danvers, do you have any edited columns to go to Ms. Grant?"

"I do. And Sam I told you that you could call me Kara. I mean used to be in you place." Kara said as she stacked up the articles she had already finished before everything had happened and one she had just finished.

"I know, but Ms. Grant is really kind of scary and you know you're..." Sam kind of wiggled her eye brows as a sign.

"Still. Ms. Danvers makes my feel like I'm Eliza." Kara said as she almost cackled at Sam's comment.

"Thanks. I'll get these to Ms. Grant, Kara." Sam said as she picked up the edited versions and put them in a folder.

xxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media: 12:43pm

Sam entered Cat's office carrying a large folder of already edited columns. Setting then down Cat had already taken the first one off the top. The editors name caught her eye. "Sandy! Why does this say Kara Danvers?" Sam looked as though it was a lose-lose situation, because it was.

"She was the one who edited it, Ms. Grant." If Cat had Kara's powers then Sam would no longer have a face.

"What do you mean she edited this?" Cat took the next column off the top and saw Kara's name again. Looking over the whole folder it was about 50% her work. No one should have been able to turn in Kara's work because her office was locked up.

"She is the who did it..." Sam didn't know how to answer this.

"When did these come in?"

"About 10 minutes ago. I went and got the personally. May I ask why Ms. Grant?" Sam moved out of the way as Cat stood up.

"No. And clear the rest of my day, I have to go take care of a child apparently." Cat lifted her purse up, the stack of edited papers, and also grabbed her jacket before exiting the glass room. She walked down the hall and everyone stopped. No one had see her this mad since someone had tried to make comments about her relationship with Kara. Kara herself was walking into her office from the copying room as she looked up to see why it had gone so quiet. Upon seeing Cat she immediately shut the door to her windowless office.

"Oh, nice try Danvers." Cat swung the door open and shut in one quick and deliberate movement. "What the actual hell do you think you are doing? I should call Alex. You know what I think I am. Let's see what she has to say." Cat pulled out her phone and quickly called the older Danvers before Kara could reach her.

"Hey Cat. Whats up?" Alex asked from the opposite side of the line.

"Oh nothing. I'm just at work. Oh you know who else is here. My newest editor. She's really good but I have a feeling she's going to be in the dog house for a few days at the least." The line was quiet for a second before Alex finally spoke.

"Kara what the hell!? I told you no work. I mean what happens if they send something to work... You know what, you're coming into the DEO. I'm going to have them run a full set again. This time we're also going to do full films and paneling." Alex could be heard barking order to other doctors to prepare for Kara's day of medical hell.

"Alex no. That's ridiculous!" Kara said, but she was already being practically dragged by Cat.

"Too bad." Alex said before she promptly hung up.

"Cat, why'd you do that." Kara whined as the private elevator doors shut.

"I did it for your own well being. Now stop whining, it's not that attractive." Cat said as the taller Danvers leaned into the shorter woman. Cat rubbed small circles into her back, but Kara let out a small whimper of pain as Cat passed the small of her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Car and Loading Bay: 1:28pm

"Alex no." Kara said when she saw what was waiting for her in the car bay.

"Sorry. It's standard medical procedure for anyone receiving care to be placed in a wheelchair to prevent any unnecessary stress." Alex said as she practically shoved Kara into the thing. "Ok so first we have all of the films. MRI, CT, X-Ray- all of which will be full body. After than we'll draw everything we need for the panels. That will be blood and your going to have to pee this time. After that we will do all of the specialty testing. So we will test strength, coronation, and all of that good stuff. I talked with the other doctors and we all agreed to keep you in a lab tonight for a sleep study. That way we can see if anything changes or is out of the ordinary for you."

By the time Alex had finished Kara was already in one of the medical labs. On the table was a pair of leggings and a t shirt for her to change into. On the small rolling table Kara had learned to hate was an IV kit, the normal medical cuff, and something she had never seen before. "Those will go on your temples. The track brain activity." Alex said when she saw Kara's confused face. "If there is anything wrong, we should find it today."

xxxxxxxxxx

DEO Medical Room 3-A: 3:37pm

Kara was finally alone. She had just finished all of the tests Alex had forced her to do. Now she was just waiting. Kara had already gotten out of the bed and moved the IV post with her to a chair. Her back was and had been bothering her. She just chalked it up to practically being human. She had never felt sore or worn out, so this feeling of pain was new. Alex had looked at it a night ago when she came in and said it must have been where she fell onto her back after passing out. Her train of thought was crashed when Alex threw the door open.

"Kara lay down on you stomach." Alex demanded as she moved things around the room. She pulled a light down from the ceiling and moved to help Kara get on the bed.

"Alex I'm sorry I got up. I was just tired of laying down..." Kara said.

"I'll lecture you about that later, but right now I need you to tell me when it starts to hurt." Alex began to lightly push down Kara's spine.

"When what starts to- Ahh. Right there!" Kara yelled the last part. It was where her back had been hurting for the past day.

"Damn. Ok." Alex pulled out her phone and made a call. "It's right where we thought it was. I'll get her prepped and bring her down. You get the OR ready." Alex hung up and walked out of the room before returning with a rather large syringe full of an amber colored liquid.

"Alex what's going on? Why do you need to get me ready? And what's with the OR?!" Kara stood and moved away from Alex.

"Kara I need you to lay down. You can't move it anymore." Alex helped Kara lay down and then pushed the liquid down the IV. "Your going to start feeling funny very quickly. This will keep you from moving, ok? The X-rays, MRI, and CT all showed something in your back. We think it's a small fragment of kryptonite. I don't know how it got there, but it is in your back. If it stays in you won't heal. The OR is so that way we can remove it. Hopefully you will begin to get your powers back after we remove it. I've already told Cat. She's going to run home and get you some things to stay here in. You're going to be in a lot pain after the surgery until you heal." Alex began to push Kara on the bed down the hall.

"Alex, what if my powers don't come back..." Kara said as she tried to fight of the sedative Alex had put in her system.

"Kara you can't think like that. Once we get this out everything will begin to get better." Kara nodded before her head fell to the left.

"Assistant Director Danvers. I need to tell you something." An agent said off to the side.

"I'm busy. Go find Lane." Alex said as she continued down the hall.

"Director Henshaw and Assistant Director Lane are the ones who asked for you."

"Tell them to wait. I'm in the middle of something." Alex said adding a certain amount of venom to her voice hoping it would scare the man off.

"It's about Supergirl and the modified kryptonite. I think they know who sent it." Alex stopped dead in her tracks.

"Take her to the OR. Tell them I will be joining when I'm done and to not wait." Alex walked away without waiting for a response.

When Alex entered the room Astra was sitting in a chair, looking as though she could cry at any moment. Lucy also stood in the corner of the room silently sodding into agent Vasquez's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Alex said as she entered the room. Confusion laced her face.

"It's Non... And General Lane." Astra said from her seat at the table.

"What do you mean it's Non. I thought he was dead. And General Lane? I mean he hated the idea of Kara working with us so why would he work with someone worse that her?!" Alex's voice became louder and more hoarse. It wasn't till she finished she noticed the tears dripping down her cheeks. Astra stood from the table and walked towards her.

"We don't know. All we know is General Lane went AWOL 4 months ago. No ones seen or heard from him since after Kara fought Non. And as for Non, no one knows how he survived. Your computers found General Lane with Non in an airport. They were traveling under fake names. We don't know if General Lane is doing this by free will or not."

Astra was close enough to Alex that they could feel each other presence. Alex took a step closer, but was stopped by the door being blown open in a similar fashion to how she did it. The agent that stormed in bothered with no formalities upon seeing 3 Directors, an alien general, and the highest and most well respected DEO agent in the same room. He looked around the room frantically. He had blood on his boots and pants. Alex took a moment before realizing who he was. She had given him Kara to be deliver safely to the OR.

"Somethings wrong. They called me in to help with something. There was so much blood. They need help." The man spoke in a voice that was full of shock from what he had just seen. Alex wasted no more time before turning on her heels and running full speed. She felt hands grab her and lift her before she realized she was moving faster. Astra had picked her up and sped down the hall. She didn't set Alex down till she was in the OR.

"I can't see anything! Someone do something! The field of vision is completely compromised!" The main Doctor yelled from the table as people around her moved in a flurry. Alex had already began to scrub in as they talked. "Damn it! It's moved farther into the tissue. We need to expand the range of vision. 10 blade!" The doctor put the blade to Kara's skin and made the incision longer.

xxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxx

*evil laugh*

I'm guessing I'll have another 3 maybe 4 chapters total, but who knows.

See you June 10th.

Nugget10


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own most of this, sadly. All of the mistakes are my own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Operating Room: 4:09pm

Alex finished scrubbing in and made her way to the table. She replaced one of the other doctors and took her place across from the main surgeon. The both worked and practically dug through Kara's back trying to locate the fragment. "Hold on! Do you see that?" Alex motioned to a small odd looking thing in a muscle.

"I do. That's it. Forceps ." The surgeon pulled the odd looking fragment out and placed it in the bowl held out. "Assistant Director Danvers, I can close if you want to go tell the other." With a nod Alex exited the room. Hank, Astra, Cat, Lucy, and a passed out Carter all sat together. Everyone except Carter came to their feet and looked towards Alex.

"We got it. They are going to continue on with the original plan now. Kara will be placed into a medically induced coma for a day or two. If her powers begin to present themselves again, then she'll wake up some time before that. Durning that she will be in the sun beds for 5 hours at a time. Hopefully by then she will begin to heal which will mean we can wake her, if she doesn't herself." Alex leaned against the wall before she was developed into a hug by Hank. Lucy quickly joined in, followed by surprisingly Cat. Astra didn't join, but she did place her hand on Alex shoulder as a sign of support.

The doors Alex had came from swung open and Cat broke down. On a gurney with blood on the sheets, was Kara. She was connected to countless machines and even in her sleep had a pained look on her face. She had a tube going into her mouth and no pink in her cheeks. Alex helped her back to her feet.

"Come on Cat. You can help me get her in the sun bed." Alex said as she let Cat lean on her as the walked. Hank picked Carter up from his place and carried him a step behind his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Krytonian Treatment Room: 4:53pm

Kara had been moved into the sun bed and made comfortable. From the small gap in the bed wires and tubes ran in and out. Some monitored her heart rate, some helped her breathe, and some pumped her full of everything. Cat had tried to listen when the doctor had come in and explained everything they were putting in Kara, but Cat had stopped counting after 5. Alex had left a few minutes beforehand to go get more coffee.

"Oh Kara, what have you done now? Why didn't you tell me, or anyone else that your back hurt?" Cat asked a question she knew no one would answer. Looking up to the door, Cat continued on. "You know I was going to ask you to move in that night. Carter and I had talked about it. He seemed to already know we had been dating, and he even suggested it. You're over almost every night now a days. And I have a firm grip on the media so no one would be able to say anything about us." Cat looked up to the door one more time before speaking more.

"I looked at rings... You were asleep by my side and I looked at them. When I left Carter's father I swore I would never marry again. I didn't see the reason to. I had the most important thing with me, so I would never need someone else. Then you came into that interview and I thought that maybe... Well I don't know what I thought. You quickly become a crutch for me. You helped me with things I didn't know I needed help with. I don't know what I would do with out you Kara. I love y-" The door to the room slide open, stopping Cat in her tracks. Alex entered the room and set a coffee on the table for Cat.

"Carter is asking about you. He's in the room where you slept last time." Cat stood before looking to the beeping sun bed. "I'll stay with her, you go to him." Alex said lifting her feet up off the ground and onto the now empty chair.

xxxxxxxxxx

DEO Krytonian Treatment Room: 5:47pm

Alex sat. She had been on her feet all day. From rounding up the new recruits to Kara coming in and finally to Kara's surgery. In total it had been almost a 17 hour day. She's had longer, but none have been as emotionally taxing as today. She felt like something still needed to be done though. She had finished all her paper work and even some lab work that should have been done by some 8 or 9 pay grades below her, but she still did them. She felt helpless. Nothing she could do now would help Kara. Nothing in the lab or protecting her. She couldn't go hunt down Non and Lane cause no one knew anything. She couldn't go do paper work cause she had already done it. All she could do was sit and wait. Sit and hope Kara would be ok.

"Why Cat?" Alex asked out loud. "Why her? You know how I feel, or I guess felt about her. We used to talk about her. You would vent to me about how she had made your life that day a living hell on earth. Was is it something you started? Or did she start this thing? And why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me?" Alex felt the flood gates opening, braking past the barriers she had set up for work but she did nothing to stop them.

"I've always looked out for you. Day one when you thought the microwave was going to hurt someone to now when you brake silverware from eating to fast. I've always been there for you Kara. You've told me everything. You told me that you liked girls and guys. You've told me how you used to do complicated astrophysics on the side of your school papers in Krytonian to figure out that May 12th is your birthday. You told me that you were moving to National City first. You told me that you got the job at CatCo as soon as you knew. So why did you keep this from me?"

Alex let the words die in the air as the sun bed beeped. Standing, Alex opened the latch with a hiss. She checked that all the wires were still in place, and the IV was still connected. She then took a pen light from her pocket and opened on of Kara's eyes. Moving the light back and forth she got the response she wanted before moving to the other eye. She then put away the pen light and motioned for one of the other doctors to come in. With her help she lifted Kara enough to check the wound on her back. It had started to heal but was no where close to normal. Kara had been laid back down and readjusted before Alex took her seat again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Krytonian Treatment Room: 6:58pm

Alex had 'switched' out with Astra about 45 minutes ago. Astra had walked in on Alex passed out in her chair, so she had lifted her and placed her in the same room where Cat was asleep. Astra sat beside Kara's bed and stared at her. She looked so much like, well the whole House of El if she were to tell the truth.

"Oh little one, how far we have fallen. Both the last of something. You, the last true daughter of Krypton, what it truly stood for. And I, the last warrior disgraced of the noble Krypton. In all truths Krypton was a noble planet. Its citizens brave and cunning, but it's leaders gravely mistaken. They all knew you know, all of the councils knew. They knew of our impending doom and they did nothing. The science council laughed me out of their chambers. They tried to say that a warrior would know little of their matters, but it seemed I knew more than they thought. I tried the diplomatic way before. I tried to make them see what we had done, but no one would listen. They thought of they could silence me it wouldn't happen. Your mother, my sister, our friend listened though. She said that she would bring it up to the courts. If anyone on the planet had the power it was them. They still didn't listen though. They said I was putting things into her mind. The accused me of false reporting. They said I was a danger to all of Krypton. They used you, my little one, as the last blow. They said I would be ruining your future by trying to get what I was saying heard. That is was broke my dear sister. That is why she did those things. That is why I was sent to Fort Rozz. I was sent because I was trying to protect you, but you were the reason I got sent. It was not truly your fault little one, it was mine. It was your mothers, my sisters. It was your fathers. The house of El. It was all of Krypton. We, my little one, are the last citizens of Krypton."

Astra let her words hang in the air. All of the loss, pain and grief for their forgotten planet hang, suspended in the small room. She felt all of the emotions that had been boxed away for keeping, escape. All of the words she had never gotten to share fill the room the last true members of the Krytonian race sat in. Astra only hoped she could share this with her little one awake next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Krytonian Treatment Room: 7:32pm

Kara had been moved from the sun bed to an actual bed about 45 minutes ago. Alex had kept tabs on her for the past 3 hours and the bed had done little work to help. Moving her to a real bed seemed to be the best idea of the past few hours. Alex sat to the right of Kara and held her hand. Cat was on a cot to the left of her completely and totally passed out. Astra had left a few minutes ago to go for a short fly around the city, claiming she needed a few minutes to clear her head. Alex had been completely glued to her phone, but looked up when she heard a grunt. Kara shifted and squirmed in the bed. Her face twisted in pain and she quickly went to sit up. Alex however was prepared for this. She pushed the nurse call button on the side of the bed and placed her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Kara... Kara, baby I need you to not move ok? Lay back down. Kara, sweetie trust me." Alex applied pressure to Kara's shoulders trying to softly push her back to the bed. Kara fought against her and tried to sit up again. "Kara, baby, you need to lay back down. If you don't then I'll have to give you more medicine that makes you sleep." The nurse entered the room, and Alex took her focus away from Kara for a moment. "I need another round of her sedative ready to go if I need it." The nurse quickly exited the room to fulfill the older Danvers request.

"Kara you have to lay back down. The nurse who was just her is getting another round of medicine that makes you sleep. I'll have to give it to you if you don't stop." Alex looked into Kara's eyes are she spoke. Kara slowly leaned back into the bed, keeping eye contact with Alex the whole way. "Good Kara, good."

"It... it hurts. It hurts real bad Alex..." Kara's words and phrases slurred together as she spoke. Her eyes seemed to have a glossed over effect, but she still looked awake.

"Where does it hurt the most Kar?" Alex asked hoping to be able to ease her sisters pain.

"My back... It burns..." Kara started to twist but Alex held her down.

"Kara you can not move like that. We had to do surgery to remove a very very small piece of krytonaite from your back. It was very close to your nerves and spine. It was so close most of the doctors are a little worried about your healing process." Alex was still leaning over Kara as she spoke.

"But Alex... It really hurts... Everywhere..." Kara was now crying and squirming. Alex held her hand out towards the nurse who had entered a few moments ago.

"Kar if you don't stop moving right now will I have to give you this." Alex began to reach for Kara's IV. Seeing Kara not stop Alex pushed the plunger half way. It took about 15 seconds, but Kara slowly began to stop moving. Her eyes caught Alex's in a since of pain, and more painfully for Alex, betray. "I warned you Kar. I didn't give you the whole thing, but if you continue to move I will. I'm doing this for you..." Cat sat straight up. Her eyes searched the room. Seeing Kara with her eyes awake, she was on her feet in about half a second.

"Kara... Baby, how do you feel?" Cat said as she practice pushed the sister out of her way.

"Funny... And my back hurts." Cat looked up and mouthed funny to the other Danvers.

"I had to give her about half of what I used to knock her out earlier." Alex explained.

"I love you my tiny Cat..." Kara said before her head drifted to her side. Her eyes closed, but she didn't have a pained look anymore.

"I'm going to go see Carter. Tell him she woke up for a little while. You need anything, Agent Scully?" Cat asked letting a smirk grow on her face.

"Tell Hank and Lucy that she's up. And tell Vasquez to tell Astra. And maybe a coffee if you get one, tiny Cat." Alex let her own smirk grow as Cat's disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxx

Hello. This is the only one of the stories to be updated in a while. I've just had a bunch going on and it was nice to relax without having to write.

Send me anything you guys have to say. I read them in the morning right after I wake up or right before I go to bed. They make me so happy to see any ideas or suggestions you guys have.

Next update will be out on: June 25th.

See you then,

Nugget10


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Any mistakes are my own cause I'm not good a grammar or spelling. Spell check for life man.

DEO Intensive Care Unit Room 314: 8:04am

Everything hurt. Her back. Her head. Her legs, or at least the parts she could feel hurt. Slowly, Kara began to wiggle her toes. She took her time and got a small movement from her right foot. Next she tried to flex her legs. The right leg seemed to be fine, but her left leg wouldn't. She strained and pushed, but it just wouldn't flex. Next she tried to slightly move her hips. Then her shoulders. And after all if that, she finally began to open her eyes.

Alex was asleep to her left. She had a tight grip on Kara's hand as she slept face down on the gurney. Cat slept to her right in a chair with her computer open a her eyes closed. The door to her room was all glass and seemed to be open. Kara used what little energy she had left to squeeze Alex's hand. It took a few tries, but Alex ended up waking up.

"Kar, how are you feeling?" Alex asked as she tried to fix her hair.

"I'm... everything is... odd." Kara searched for the correct word to fill in.

"I'm going to do something real quick, ok. Tell me if you feel this." Alex walked to the end of the bed and flipped up the blankets. She moved Kara's right foot and dragged a pen across it. With a nod form Kara, Alex moved to the left. She dragged the pen up and down, but got no response from Kara. She then poked the heel and ball of her foot. Getting no response Alex flipped up the left side of the blankets and started pushing on Kara's leg. It wasn't until Alex got very close to her hip that Kara finally felt it.

"Alex... What does this mean?" Kara asked. Her eyes full of confusion and concern.

"I don't want to worry you, but it seems like until you get your powers back... your left leg is practically in a status of paralysis." Alex said looking up to see Kara's concerned face.

"I can't be. I mean I will heal, right?" Kara asked as she tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Alex.

"Yes, with everything we have it looks like you will heal but it could be a little while. Right now it is looking like a week before you return to normal." Alex said.

"A week?!" Kara's voice raised an octave and in volume. Her sudden outburst caused Cat to wake.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Cat asked as she stood to be opposite of Alex.

"My left leg... It's not..." Kara's voice faltered and fell flat. Cat turned to Alex to fill her in.

"Kara's left leg seems to be in a state of paralysis, for now. Every test we've ran seems to place her getting her powers back in about a week. It could be more or less, we just don't know for now." Alex stayed quite while she saw the wheels turn in Cat's head. After a moment she spoke up.

"So what will you do?"

"Well for the rest of today and most of tomorrow Kara will be at the DEO. Tomorrow evening we will all return to your house. She will be confined to the penthouse for the whole next day. After that we can open the discussion for half days, or full if she's up to it, of work. I'll get her a full leg brake to hold it in place and we can put her on crutches." Alex said as she talked through her mental plan.

"I'm good with that, as long as there are not wheelchairs." Kara said from the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Krytonian Treatment Room 3-A: 5:37pm

"Alex what did I say about the wheelchairs." Kara said as she used Alex to help her stand up. Alex had just finished putting the full leg brace on Kara's left side and was now trying to move her into the wheelchair.

"Kara, fight me about this later. I already had them put the crutches in the car. Cat already ordered food to the penthouse so if you don't want it cold, get in the damn chair." With a huff Kara sat in the chair. Alex began to push her out of the room and towards her personal car. "So, how long have you and the boss been together." Alex asked in a smug tone.

"Alex!" Kara called back as she twisted her neck around. "I didn't want you to find out this way you know. That night we had told Carter and I was going to plan a movie night for the next night. Tell you after we watched your favorite movie, and order your favorite take out."

"So you were going to give me all of my favorite things, then hope it would distract me from you telling me you're dating your boss?"

"I guess. I just want you to like Cat. She's sweet and kind and considerate. She so many wonderful things, but not many people know. I wanted you to know the Cat I know. The one who loves to play scrabble on Friday nights. The one who can cook like a master chef. The one who write small poems or notes on sticky notes hidden in stacks edits she gives to me. The one who thinks she is actually winning on scrabble nights." Kara laughed to herself. She would never tell Cat, but Kara could beat the Queen of Media if she tried.

"I got to meet that Cat. She was so worried. When you first came in I was afraid she was going to hurt the agent that had to stop her. She's fiercely protective of you, and that makes me trust her more." Alex finished as they rolled up to the car. Kara once again used Alex as her support beam to hoist herself to a standing position. After some serious wiggling Kara was sitting comfortably in the front seat. The drive back to the city was quite for about 20 minutes.

"Are you and Astra together?" Kara said as she broke the comfortable silence. Alex had been getting a drink of water from a bottle that had been in her car for an unknown amount of time, but now she was choking on it.

"What?" Alex was finally able to squeeze out after getting her coughing fit under control.

"Well I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. And Cat was talking to me a day ago and mentioned something about Astra. I just assumed that you guys were dating or almost dating."

"No Kara, we aren't together." Alex said as she merged onto the next freeway.

"Why? I mean you guys already look like you're dating." Kara said as she watched the country slowly morph into city.

"My sister is telling me to date her aunt. Do you hear what is wrong with that?" Alex said with a very serious tone.

"Actually it's- your adopted alien sister is telling you to date her previously assumed dead aunt, whom you share no legal ties with."

"Kara, no." Alex as she focused her attention back on the road. Kara took the hint to stop talking about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grants Penthouse; Living Room: 8:27pm

After dinner Kara lasted about 40 minutes before she was ready for bed, but she tried to tough it out. Laying in Cat's lap, Kara tried her hardest to stay awake. After another 20 minutes she was out like a light, much like Carter. Astra then quietly picked Carter up and carried him to his room before doing the same for Kara. The 3 women then returned to the living room and sat in deafening silence, before Astra spoke.

"How long have you been courting my niece?" Cat seemed visibly taken back by the wording, but thought for a moment before speaking.

"Almost 8 months, I think. The start of it is debatable."

"Wait, that means you guys got together about 2 weeks after Myraid." Alex said after some quick mental math.

"Yes it does. I remember that it was most certainly after I had promoted her, but that sounds about right. I remember that we danced around each other for quite some time before Carter of all people got us to go out." Cat said with a laugh.

"Carter got you two together?" Alex ask as she set her phone down.

"Yeah. He convinced me to invite Kara out to dinner. Said that she would be helping him with math. Then he never showed. She and I talked, and the night ended when I gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. After that we danced back and forth in the office till she asked if it was a thing or not. My only response was to get a nice dress. And the next day I took her out on a proper first date. I think it was on a Thursday but I'm not sure. We've tried to have a date night every Friday from then on." Cat said as a smile began to form on her lips.

"So you're the one that Kara left me for on movie nights." Alex said.

"Excuse me, agent Scully."

"Movie nights. Every Friday we order 3 large pizzas,1 personal pizza, and watch a movie. Or at least that's what we used to do. She stated coming up with lame excuses. 'I have to work late.' 'Winn invited me over to play games.' 'I'm too tired.' And after a while she just stopped giving me ones. Sure we moved things to Saturdays when we can, but it's not the same..."

"Kara and I used to do something like that. When her mother would be kept late I would watch over her. I would tell her stories of the past and far away worlds. I remember she loved to hear about the origins of krypton and its people." Astra smiled as she thought back to those days.

"What was Kara like on krypton? She never told me much about it. I know a little but it's all just the facts." Alex inquired.

"She was so... Different from anyone else I had ever met with. She was so smart like her father. She also was so creative. I remember that she once created a sculpture for him." Astra stopped to laugh for a moment. "When she went to give it to him, she slipped. Landed face first on a small table. She had a large gash right above her left eye. It healed but you can still see it."

"That's what that is from! I asked and she never told me. I didn't push but I really wanted to know..." Alex exclaimed from her spot on the couch.

"You should have seen it right after. It went from her eyebrow to the top of her forehead. It healed quite nicely on krypton but your sun must have finished to what it is now."

"Yeah it did look worse when she landed..." Alex looked at her phone and then out the window before returning her view to the women in the room."Alright, I'm going to bed. Cat will you make sure Kara doesn't get out of bed till I after I have looked at her back tomorrow morning. I know she thinks her back is fine, but I'm really worried. This is the longest she's been down with something since she landed." With a nod from the media mogul Alex stood. "Come on Astra, time for bed."

"I still don't understand why I must retire for the night if you are." Astra said as the made their way down the hall.

"Well for one thing I'm the person with the big ass gun that stops you. Two is cause..." Alex's voice faded away as she shut the door.

Cat stood and looked around the room. It was a mess. Blankets on the floor, cups on the table, dishes in the sink, and tv still on. 10 months ago Cat would have called Kara to fire her old house keeper and hire a new one before the morning. 9 months ago she would have done the same thing, but she would have called Kara to get the assistant of the next day's number. 8 months ago the mess wouldn't have existed cause Cat was never home and Carter was usually in his room. 7 months ago the living room would look like this after game night with Kara, but she would stay till it was cleaned up. 6 months ago Kara would have cleaned up before giving Cat a good night kiss on the cheek before leaving. 5 months ago Kara would have checked on Carter before giving Cat a passionate kiss in the door frame on her way out. 4 months ago she would have made up some lame excuse to why she shouldn't spent the night, but in reality she left so Carter would have just his mother in the morning. 3 months ago Kara would tell Cat that they'd take care of the mess in the morning before leading her back to the bedroom. 2 months ago Kara would have snuck out of the bed once she thought Car was asleep to clean up the room to surprise Cat after she woke up. 1 month ago Kara would have told Cat that they would get around to picking it up, and never actually pick it up. And now a days she was expecting nothing less. And she was happy nothing was spilled tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse; Master Bedroom: 7:39am

"Kara don't you dare." Cat said without opening her eyes. She had felt the young blonde shift in bed and the covers had been flipped over.

"But Cat I just want to move out to the balcony. It's sunny out there." Kara told Cat as she flipped the covers to cover her legs again, knowing Cat wouldn't let her up. Cat however had no problem letting herself out of bed to open the shades.

"There. Now the sunlight is in here and we can wait for Alex to get up." Cat took her seat in bed again before sending Alex a message.

C: She tried to get up. Could use reinforcements.

A: Coming now.

"I just texted her. She's on her way now." Cat said as she once again stood to enter her closet.

"I don't understand why I couldn't get up by myself. I'm a grown alien, I can take care of myself." Kara said in a very defensive way.

"I know you're a grown alien, but you're also an injured one. And when you stop getting hurt I will let you take care of yourself. Until then let us help. Now flip over so I can check the incision site, please." Alex said as she entered the room in an old beat up Berkeley sweatshirt and sleeping shorts. Kara listen to her sister and flipped on her stomach so Alex could see the large scar that ran along her spine. "It already looks better. How do you feel?" Alex asked as she poked and prodded her sisters back.

"Better. I can sort of move my toes. See." Kara said as she slightly wiggled her left foot's toes back and forth.

"That's great Kar. Let's get you up and about. Maybe tomorrow or after lunch today you can try to work a little." Alex didn't have to look at her sister to know a smile was now firmly placed on it. Alex grabbed the crutches from the side of the nightstand and helped Kara to her feet. It took a few steps but she got the hang of it. Once in the kitchen Cat started coffee while Alex began to gather things for omelettes. Kara watched in awe and horror as Cat and Alex worked perfectly in sync with each other.

"Did you guys like practice this last night or something?" Kara asked as Cat got out the cheese before handing the bag and bacon over.

"Do you want an omelette or not?" Alex asked as she pointed at Kara with the spatula. Kara held her hands up in defense as Cat laughed at the sisters antics.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse; Living Room: 6:39pm

It was about 6:40 when Lucy arrived carrying a backpack of paperwork for Alex, 6 large pizzas, 2 movies, and a tub of cookie dough. Once she arrived 2 of the pizzas were picked up and out of her had by Astra. Kara then hobbled close behind and tried to pick one up. "No Kara." Could be heard from Astra, Alex, and Cat at the same time.

"You guys are no fun." Kara said in disappointment as Lucy set down the pizza she tried to are in front of her on the coffee table. Kara quickly opened it and was eating a slice out of both hands.

"Well someone feels better." Lucy said as she set the last two boxes on the table for Alex, Carter and herself. Alex and Carter descended upon it like teenagers, so Cat and Lucy let them finish.

"Yeah. She's tried about 20 times to not use the crutches." Cat said as she finally was able to reach in and grab a slice.

"Which all of you were sure to remind me." Kara said with a half mouth full of pizza.

"You're still healing Kara. Tomorrow I would be really happy if you spent most of the day on the balcony. Hopefully the natural sunlight with help speed up the process." Alex said as she ran through all of her mental calculations again before slightly nodding.

"Not that I don't enjoy this line of conversation, but this isn't why I picked up 6 pizzas and movies and cookie dough for." Lucy said as she began to turn on the tv and DVD player, only to have Carter take over for her.

"We didn't ask you to pick up the cookie dough. You made that decision yourself." Alex said as she gestured with her pizza. "And why on earth did you choose Independence Day and Alien?"

"I wanted Astra to know what we thought of aliens before we knew that we had aliens." Lucy said in a very matter of fact way.

"Oh, I've seen both. I had a friend of a friend back on Krypton that looked like the alien from Independence Day. She owed me 20 of what you call dollars. Shame she shall never return that." Astra spoke up as she lifted another slice.

"Wait was she the one who you lent 30 soldiers for a guard detail or the one who borrowed your gun but never gave it back?" Kara asked as she ran through the mental list of 'people' she used to know.

"No, no. She was the one who got caught trying to sneak into the science councils office." Astra said as Lucy, Alex, charters, and Cat's faces all seemed shell shocked. "What? Did you humans really expect to be the only being in the multiverse. I mean I exist and many others do. With how many 'alien' movies you have now a days you're still surprised by the fact some of them actually look like that." Astra took a bite of pizza and remembered something. "Oh, and if it were any of the ones I knew, they wouldn't have failed on their plan of conquest."

"She's not wrong. I once knew one who planned ways to take over planets for fun. From plague to assassination and dictatorship to democracy. He was a great time at dining events though. Always had the best one liners... Oh it's starting." Kara and Astra both got quite. Though at times they would talk durning the movie to point out how it would have actually been done or whose could have been done to make it more realistic.

xxxxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxx

I know you guys are happy to get the update but the reason it is going out today is because tomorrow is crazy for me and I have an all day swim meet starting at like 6:30 on Friday. Then I start driving to Florida at like 6pm, but more on that later. And I wanted you guys to read this one. I liked it.

Ok look here man, I actually do research for this thing. I looked up where National City was to get a part of the country. Next I found a list of the best colleges for bioengineering. And then I checked to make sure Alex's actual college was never mentioned, I didn't find anything but let me know if you know/did. And then it was decided Alex went to Cal. Berkeley. Oh and I also searched highest grossing science fiction movies and choose Independence Day cause it's awesome. And I added alien cause it is also awesome. And I read though an entire wikia page about Krypton to double check that the name of the money system was never mentioned.

I clearly take pride in my story being as close to the source material as possible, so if you find any information that is so far from the truth, or not, message me or comment on this story. I would be glad to change it or put out a notification in my next chapter. Next chapter expect Lane flashbacks, which means even more research! We are also going to start finding out more about this modified krytonaite.

As of July 1st I will be post for my other 2 stories. I took this month of to focus on this story and enjoy my summer break. With me starting to write for both again, so the updates maybe farther apart so I can get the same quality and amount out. Also since this story is on a pick and choose schedule, not a biweekly schedule like my other stories, it's easier to move this ones posting day. I hope you can forgive me if the posting days become farther apart, but at least I'm not taking a random month off like I did for the other ones.

I know this end of chapter note is too long but I swear this is the last section. I will be vacationing from June 25th to July 3rd. Then I go to a swim camp from July 10th to July 15th. Then I go to a military training for a Navy sanctioned program I'm in from July 17th to 23rd. And after all that I start my sophomore year of high school around July 27th. I will still update but next month may only have 1 maybe 2 updates for the story. Just thought I would let you all know.

Until next time, which will be July 5th,

Nugget10


	7. Chapter 7

Cat Grant's Penthouse; Personal Office: 1:56pm

Kara was now allowed to walk around the penthouse without the crutches for under five minutes. Alex was always sure to start her watch once she saw Kara stand up, knowing the girl would try to go on longer. Cat had returned to her normal work schedule in her actual office. She left Astra of all people in charge each time she left. Alex and Carter had become science bros, and Kara would follow along if it meant she could walk. Astra however would not let the science bros and their mascot sway the rules of the Grant household, which Cat appreciates. So far the microwave has had to be cleaned 3 times and the patio 4 times.

Cat had been skeptical to leave, but Alex had reassured her that she would be working on paperwork so Carter would behave. Alex had also agreed that Kara could work from home as long as she didn't get on her leg for most of the day. They both sat in Cat's personal office. Kara on the small couch with her leg popped up the way Alex set it up, working on editing. Alex sat at Cat's desk, with permission, working on all of her very late paperwork. She always kept up on field reports cause Hank would get on her otherwise, but since she was the science assistant director she could slack off a little. She always started reports, but finishing them is another story. She had about 4 reports that she have been turned into herself about 3 to 9 weeks ago.

One was about a colleague who was slacking behind and was from about a week ago. Alex made sure to finish and finalize this one first. The next one was about a modification that she had made to another persons work and was done within the hour. Alex was about to start the next one which needed her approval for her and Supergirl's trip down to medical after a particularly grueling battle, when Kara began to move. "What are you doing?" Alex asked as Kara began to lift her leg up and off of the pillow.

"I want to get up. I have been sitting her since Cat left and that was like 4 hours ago. I'm gonna pee and probably grab a snack." Kara began to walk away after she finished.

"That will take longer than 5 minutes, so take your crutches." Alex called out after Kara. Kara pretended that she couldn't hear Alex and continued to walk away. Alex hopped up from Cat's chair and followed after her. "I know that you can hear me. You're starting to get your powers back and we all know that sound and sight are the first ones to come back." Alex caught up with Kara easily and stepped in front of her.

"Alex move." Kara said as she tried to push her way past.

"No." Alex firmly planted her feet on the carpet.

"Alex move or I will move you."Kara said with as much power behind her voice that she could manage. Kara and Alex both knew that without her strength she had a very little chance of actually doing anything. Alex had been the one who taught her how to fight so she knew how to predict Kara's movements. Kara then tried to punch her way past Alex, only to be very lightly and gently thrown onto the couch.

"Come on Kara, we both know that it will not end well if you try. Come on. I'll help you to the bathroom then grab you a snack. We can get back to work after that." Alex said as she moved to help Kara up.

"No. I'm tried of everyone just helping me. I can take care of myself Alex." The tone behind the words told Alex that she needed to be serious with her answer.

"I know Kar. I get it. You're tired of everyone thinking that you're hurt. You want things to go back to normal. And they will, trust me, but for now this how things are. You're hurt, and it's probably the worst you've ever been hurt here on earth. So please, let the big sister in me be a big sister." Alex sat down on the coffee table opposite of Kara.

"But I'm tried Alex. I'm tired of people helping. I should be the one helping people..." Kara looked out the window to the city filled with people.

"Not even Clark does it by himself. He has Wonder Woman and the rest of the league. You have me, Cat, Astra, Lucy, Vasquez, and Hank. You have us all, so let us help. Please Kar."

"I know. I know. It just makes me feel bad. "

"Well that's stupid, so stop it. Now let's get you to the bathroom." Alex stood and pulled Kara up with her.

"Why did you only say Wonder Woman and the league?" Kara slightly nudged Alex's side.

"Kara you know why... I still wish you took Diana's offer. She would have let you do just about anything you wanted."

"If we are thinking like that then I could have taken Bruce's offer, Barry's offer, or even Kal and Lois offer."

"But Diana's was he best..." Alex grumbled under her breath knowing fully that Kara could hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse; Personal Office: 4:18pm

Kara pushed through the last of her editing and sent it to Sam so she could print them out. Alex did the same thing, but she sent it to Vasquez instead. Alex then scrolled though her email and answered ones that should have been answered way too long ago. Kara was looked at ways to speed up her healing process. Most of then made no sense to her, but one she knew what it was.

"Alex. Do you think you could help me do some physical therapy to get my leg back to normal?" Alex closed her computer and moved to Kara.

"I don't know Kar. I wouldn't really know what I'm doing and I really don't want to push you to hard..."

"Come on Alex. Please..." Kara put on the biggest 'puppy dog Danvers' she could muster.

"Kar you know that look doesn't work on me, but come on. I'll talk you through what I know. Let's go, I'll help you get to your room and you can get changed." Kara's face lit up and she gladly let Alex help her stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant's Penthouse; Living room: 5:53pm

Cat returned home to find Kara actually sweating and Alex on the floor laughing. "What on earth is going on?!" Kara looked up in shock of seeing Cat and when she tried to answer she straight up wheezed, which sent Alex even deeper into her laughing fit. After a moment the tears began to clear from Alex's eyes and she started to return to normal breathing with some laughing.

"I'm trying to help her... And she is clearly not a 100% yet." Alex began to laugh/cry again and Cat went to help Kara.

"Hey... how are you?" Cat asked as she let Kara lean against her. It took every ounce of her strength to let her continue to lean cause Kara was very sweaty.

"I've been better. I'm so sweaty, and I don't like it. I feel gross." Kara was lead away from the bed with a whine. Instead she was guided into the bathroom. "Cat...I don't wanna take a shower. That involves standing and my leg hurts..."

"What if you take a bath?" With a nod Cat turned on the bath faucet. "Are you going to take a bath in your clothes?" Cat asked since Kara continued to sit there even after the water had been turned off.

"Help me." Kara held her arms above her head and waited for Cat to come and help her. After a minute she helped Kara step into the bath. Kara seemed to visibly relax as she sat down. Cat left for about 5 minutes to change and returned to find Kara getting ready to get out.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting... Out?" Kara asked very unsure of how to answer.

"I see that, but why? Did you even wash your hair and body?" Cat asked with her signature tone.

"Caaaaaatttttt. I'm tired and want to lay down..." Cat grabbed the shampoo and began to work it through Kara's hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So how was your day?" Cat finished working the shampoo and started working her own conditioner.

"Ok." Kara sniffed for a moment before talking again. "Is that your conditioner?"

"Yes. Your hair gets dry from all that flying and if you used conditioner normally then we wouldn't have this issue."

"Ok ok. You've made your point. I will start to use conditioner normally from now on." Kara look up at Cat who was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Thank you. So, your day?"

"It was ok. Do you want to see something?" With a nod from Cat, she began to flex her leg. Kara could bend her leg just enough to break the surface of the water.

"That's fantastic Kar. How bad does that hurt?" Cat was able to see through Kara's fake smile.

"It's not the worst thing I've felt, but I can bend my leg now."

"That really if great Kar. Now come on, out of the bath. I don't want to snuggle with someone who's all shriveled up from being in the water too long." Cat helped Kara up and out of the tub. After putting on an old shirt and a pair of boxers Kara snuggled into Cats side.

"So how was your day?" Kara mumbled against Cats warm chest. Cat set her phone down and began to play with Kara's hair.

"It was ok. I think I'm going to fire Sandy." Kara sat up way to quickly and turned to face Cat.

"What?! I thought you were liking her?"

"I don't know. She's just not as good as you were. Today she brought me sports edits in a teal folder instead of light blue. You know that I have a very specific way of organizing things. And after that, she made Carter sit outside of my office when I was in a meeting on the balcony!" Cats eyes seemed to still have fire behind them about that last topic.

"Ok, calm down. First of all I still messed up on your organization style after 3 years. And did you have your screens off during this meeting?"

"Kara what do those silly screens behind my desk have to do with this?"

"Answer the question please."

"No. I turned them off before we went out on the balcony."

"Well there's your problem. Everyone else on the floor knows that if the screens are off, don't even try. Even Carter knows that. If he really wanted to walk into your office he would have, but I have a feeling after he saw the screens he didn't want to." Kara snuggled back into Cats side. After about twenty minutes cat would have sworn that Kara's breathing had leveled out. Assuming she was asleep, Cat spoke.

"I love you." Cat mumbled the words into Kara's clean hair and kissed the edge of her hair line.

"I love you too... Tiny Cat.." Kara's words slurred as her head snuck deeper into Cats side.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Location Unknown: Time Unknown

"Is it done?" He asked as he swirled his whiskey around the glass.

"No. Someone figured out how to reverse it so-" The reason was interrupted by a now empty glass crashing on the wall behind him. "What would you like us to do, sir?"

"Redo it. Send another package. This time stronger and to her office. Continue on with the pervious plan after that. How are the prisoners?" The man asked this while he got himself another glass of whiskey.

"General Lane and Non are secure. Non has enough kryptonite around his cell to last 8 lifetimes."

"Make it 9. Now go get the package ready."

xxxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxx

*once again evil laugh as I snuggle with my dog*

Well hello there, how have you been? I know I'm late but it's here.

Send any ideas of comments. They always make me smile as I read them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fine." Alex slumped into her chair with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you Alex!" Kara was already running off to change. After 3 days of pestering and continuously asking, she was finally going to let Kara go back to work. Alex knew that Kara could have gone back 3 days ago, but it was better for her to heal at home. She finished her omelette and went to take a shower of her own. It had been a good week since she had been at the DEO, and a good 3 weeks since she scared the recruits.

In the time it took Kara to shower and change Cat was ready to leave. They exited the door together and entered the elevator. After the long trip down they climbed into the car. Ride to CatCo was short and quite. Kara was catching up on emails from her team and Cat was scrolling through the Daily Planet's website. She liked to look and make sure her writers were getting their stories before the Planet's writers. On the elevator ride up Kara's phone rang and after seeing the caller ID she quickly answered it.

"Hey." Cat glanced up from her phone but deiced to listen before asking who was calling.

"Hey Kar. How have you been?" Kara's phone was up just loud enough that Cat could make out a little of what was being said.

"Good. How are thing over there?" A small smile was beginning to creep onto Kara's face as she spoke.

"Not bad. Things have been pretty calm over here. No major baddies of the week lately. I haven't seen anything for National City either, so things must be going good."

"How are things with you and... your girlfriend."Kara asked avoiding her name.

"We're good. I take it you haven't told Cat yet?" The voice Cat overheard sounded a little disappointed.

"I mean I've definitely thought about it, but I've never actually got around to it." Kara's voice was sheepish as she spoke.

"Kar you gotta tell Cat. I'd really like to come a visit, without the cape this time..." The voice, whom Car now knew was Superman, sounded very uncharacteristic of him.

"I will..." After hearing the elevator beep the sound of their floor Kara ended her conversation. "Alright I gotta go. I'll do it soon. I promise." After that she hung up. They exited the elevator and before Cat was able to slyly ask who was calling, Kara sneezed.

"You ok?" Cat asked, with visible worry on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go work in my office, ok." After a quick kiss to Cat's cheek Kara scurried away.

xxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxx

It's the Olympics and I'm a swimmer. This is the only time I get recognized for everything I do. So just be happy it's this long. I'll try to crank something longer out after the swimming section is done.

Also go read the swimming SuperCat story, The Medal and the Girl. It's cute and I got to nerd out about my favorite swimmer, Katie Ledecky. And it's a proposal story so you should do it...

See ya soon,

Nugget10


	9. Chapter 9

CatCo Worldwide Media; Kara Danvers' Office: 1:47pm

Kara had claimed a paper mountain. She

had reached the peak, with a little bit of super speed. She worked through each paper one word at a time, hoping to make it to the middle by lunch. This was accomplished, but she made it all the way through by mistake. She really did try to work at an above average human pace but she worked at her above average pace.

Kara sat in her chair and thought about Kal. She wanted Cat to meet her only true blood family left. She knew that Kal and Cat would get along, but Clark and Cat maybe and issue. Another problem was Lois. She loved Lois, trusted her too, but she also loved Cat. If the two couldn't get along then what would happen? Would Kara be forced to choose the woman she loved or her house?

Standing for her chair she walked out of her office and towards Cat's.

Outside her assistant sat at her chair with her fingers flying over the keyboard and inside Cat was at work with a red pen. Giving Sam a nod she walked into her girlfriends office. "Hey. How's your day going?" Kara was able to pull her eyes up and off the paper.

"Not bad. I'm dealing with amateurs, but it could be worse... "

"Worse?" Kara asked.

"It could be the Planet." Kara seemed to visibly wince at the mention of the Daily Planet.

"About that, I want to introduce you to someone... And he works for the Daily Planet."

"Would this be Superman, perhaps?" Cat eyed Kara, knowing that the girl couldn't lie.

"Ugh... No." Cat stared Kara down from her chair. "Yes. I really want you to meet."

"I'll be nothing but charming darling." Cat promised as she returned to her work.

"It's not Kal I'm worried about..." The way Kara trailed off inclined Cat to look up. "I'm worried about his... wife."

"Why? It's not like she's the devil of The Planet..." Kara's eyes were looking anywhere but Cat. "Kara Zor-El Danvers is Clark Freaking Kent Superman?!" Cat raised her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah..." Cat shook her head and looked out the window.

"Lois Lane and I, related. Who would have ever guessed." Cat looked at Kara, who seemed to be zoning out. A blank but pained looked was in her eyes.

"Kara." Cat called out to no response. Standing, she walked around the desk and grabbed Kara's hand. The touch seemed to pull her back down from space. "Are you ok darling?" Concern laced Cat's voice as she spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just felt off for a second. All good now." Kara flashed her signature smile before giving Cat a kiss on the check. "I'm going to head back to my office. Let me know when you're ready to head home."

"Ok..." Cat watched as Kara walked out and away from her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media; Main Lobby: 1:58pm

Entering the building the man tucked the package a little closer to his chest. The uniform to big for his small frame, but it's what he had to work with. He stopped before the security desk and looked into the camera knowing that he would be watching him. The camera seemed to stare back with the malice and intensity that he had seen so many times before. He took a deep breathe before walking up to the security check in desk.

"I have a package for a Ms. Kara Danvers." He said with the most courage he could muster. The security guard looked down at the paper, double checking before he replied.

"I don't see any packages that she said would be coming in. I can have someone else bring it up to her, if she doesn't need to sign for it." He said.

"That would be great. Thank you." He passed the package over the desk and turned quickly before walking out the doors and past the white van he had stolen earlier towards the bus stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im alive...


	10. Chapter 10

CatCo World Wide Media, Kara Danvers' Office; 3:01pm

Kara was going to be sick. Roll out of her chair and die on the floor below her. She looked at the email for the hundredth time making sure she had read it right. Cat Grant had asked Lois Lane and Clark Kent to come to a meeting and dinner with her and Kara on Friday night. After what seemed like a million years her phone rang.

"Kara Danvers speaking."

"How many times have you read it darling?"

"I'd say upwards of 100. You did this for me didn't you?" Kara asked smiling into the phone.

"I did. I love you and if you like Clark and... Lois, then I will learn to tolerate them." Kara didn't know what to say. The woman she loved was doing so much more than she was thinking. Going out of her way to be nice to her house. Her family.

"How do you feel about getting out of here? Pick Carter up early and take a night to ourselves." Kara wanted to spend he day with her people.

"That sounds wonderful. Meet me in the lobby. I'm currently in Better Lane's office. I'll be down in 5 minutes. Go ahead and call Carter's school so he's down there when there."

"Cat, I'm not added to his guardian list. You'll have too." Kara said blankly, Cat should know this.

"Darling, we added you when you came home from the DEO." Cat could hear Kara being to tear up. "No crying. I want to take you and Carter out tonight. We can do our night in after. Let me worry about dinner."

"I have ever told you how much I love you Catherine Grant?"

"A few times but you could it more."

"Well I love you. I'll see you in the lobby."

"See you soon darling." Cat said and hung up the phone afterward. Kara packed up her computer and papers before turning off the light. She got into the elevator and called Carter's school.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The lady said over the phone.

"Hello. This is Kara Danvers. I'm calling to get Carter Grant. His mother and I will be there in about 20 minutes." Kara said with a great amount of pride in her voice. Her vision spun of a second as she reached level 5 but ignored it.

"Alright. He'll be down in the main office. Thank you for calling in." The receptionist hung up after finishing. The elevator reached the lobby and Kara's vision spun for a few seconds. After it cleared Kara exited the elevator.

"Kara!" To her left Benny called out to her. Looking over to him, he waved her over. Not seeing Cat, she walked over.

"Hey Benny. How's Charlie?" Kara asked the security guard.

"She's great. She and Adam are expecting their first kid in a few weeks." He said with a proud smile of a father on his face.

"That's great. What did you need me for?" Kara asked as she saw Cat's private elevator making it's way down.

"Oh. Yeah, a guy came and dropped this off for you. I never got to bring it up." He handed her the package as Cat's private elevator opened. Kara looked at Cat as she grabbed the package. Her expression changed harshly. Kara's eyes became glazed over and she seems to look through Cat. She finally got her whole hand around the package, before collapsing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello.


	11. Chapter 11

CatCo World Wide Media; Main Lobby; 3:03pm

Cat's world fell as Kara did. Her eyes locked on Kara, as the kryptonian crumbled down. Cat seemed to react naturally. She sprinted forward and gathered the fallen hero's head in her legs. The bumbling security guard tried to help but Cat shooed him away. Before she realized it, Cat was crying. She unlocked her phone and threw it at someone.

"Call Alex Danvers." She commanded but it sounded more like a plea.

"What? We need to call 911!" The security guard called out.

"No. Alex Danvers. Now!" This time she had the full force of the Queen of All Media. Her voice took over the whole lobby. All eyes were on the the Queen and her fallen hero.

"Hey Cat. How's it going?" Alex's voice was calm but after listening to the breathing for a second she knew it wasn't her. "Who's this and why do you have Cat Grants phone?"

"Ugh Benny. I'm a security guard at CatCo. Kara Danvers collapsed and Ms. Grant told us to call you. Why would we call you?"

Alex's world stopped spinning. Everything came crashing down and to an abrupt halt. After a moment she started thinking again.

"Vasquez! Kara's down at CatCo. I want a full med team with tactical ready to go. Get the room ready downstairs and have agents ready to check over the area. We're checking this out today." She pulled the phone back up to ear. "We'll be there soon. Cat is not to be left alone and clear a space for us out in front. A team will be there in under 15 minutes." Alex had a pair of keys out in her hand and she saw that Vasquez had the other pair. "Make that under 10."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO Vehicle; 5 minutes from CatCo; 3:08

"Danvers switch to comm channel 6." Vasquez said over the radio. Alex put her hand on her hip and clicked the dial over 3 times. "You here?"

"Yeah." Alex said. Her voice was strained and forced.

"She'll be ok. We'll make sure that she'll be ok." Vasquez tried to reassure Alex through the radio but it wasn't working.

"What if she's not?"

"She was last time Alex. You've got to remember she always comes back from these things." As they pulled up in front of CatCo Alex was out of the car before it stopped moving. The med team followed her in and took everything in. Cat on the ground. A large circle around her. No Kara. Cat was crying and not worrying about her mak-

"Where's Kara?!" Alex yelled to no one specific.

"An ambulance came and took her to the hospital." Someone spoke up from behind her.

"Who called it in?" Alex's eyes roamed over the crowd in search of anything that would help her find her sister.

"I did. I saw her fall and not get it up." A younger looking male spoke up from Alex's left side. He seemed proud of himself, but after seeing Alex his face fell. Alex thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Vasquez get Cat in your car. My car will leave straight for the hospital and Vasquez you try to find the ambulance. Let's move people." Alex ran full speed and started moving the car without checking to make sure she had everyone. Kara was in even more trouble now. She was weakened from the kryptonite and was on her way to a human hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

National City Hospital; ER; 3:14

"Kara Danvers, 26 year old female. Completely unresponsive in the field and the drive here." The ambulance medic said as he rolled Kara out on a gurney. The trama medic took over from there. The tall sandy blonde man looked her over before continuing.

"Ok. No visible tramas. Let's get an IV in her, take a blood sample and sent it up to path- oh and get a CT ready. We maybe dealing with a head trama. Let's move people!" As he helped transfer her into a normal gurney 6 black tactical dressed people entered with Alex at the head.

"Hey! You! Stop! FBI!" Alex shouted at the top of her voice. The man looked up and stopped trying to put in an IV. "I'm taking this woman into my custody." Alex pointed to the pale Kara. She looked weak and helpless, something Alex hoped she'd never see again.

"You maybe FBI, but as of right now I'm her doctor. And until I say otherwise she's in and will continue to be in my custody." He said sizing up to Alex. He was easily a foot over her but Alex had power about. And 6 men with very large guns.

"Now, get out of ER and take you men with you. They shouldn't ever have those guns in here. Now." He turned back to Kara but Alex grabbed his hands. In a quick practiced movement she put in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain sile-" she started to repeat handing the doctor to her current second.

"What are you doing?! You have no rights!"

"Sir you're interfering with a FBI investigation." Alex looked around the now silent ER. "If you're willing to hand Ms. Danvers into my care than I'll be willing to ignore your interference." He looks around and his eyes land on Kara. Alex knows that he only has her best interest in his mind but his interest would only cause more problems.

"Will she be taken care of? Medically speaking." He asked as he returned his eyes to Alex's.

"Yes. She'll receive the best possible medical care. She'll have 24 hour monitoring until she's back to normal."

"Yes. You may take her." Alex was wheeling Kara out before he even started. Her medics were waiting at the door with a backboard to carry Kara on.

"Wilks, release him. Let's move people!" They were out the door in under a minute and racing back to the DEO. On the drive back Alex sat in the back and helped get monitors patches and an IV in so when the got to the DEO she was ready to go. Leaning close to Kara's ears she spoke softly. "Come on Kara. You can't do this again... Cat can't do this again... and I can't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO; Car Bay; 3:26

Kara was out of Alex's hands as soon as the car stopped moving. The full med team was rushing her away. Alex could hear their voices blending as they talked. Everything around her blended into indescribable masses. The only thing she could see was Kara's gurney being pulled farther away.

xxxxxxxxx End of chapter xxxxxxxx

Hello. It's been a while. I've been reading Supercorp/ karlena or whatever you want to call it. Without Cat there it's becoming harder to write. I will finish this story for sure but it may happen quicker than I've been setting up


	12. Chapter 12

DEO; Alex Danvers Personal Lab; 4:37pm

"Those bastards." Alex mumbled under her breathe. Since Henshaw wasn't letting in to help with Kara she was looking at the box that the green kryptonite was sent in. The lead box was 7 inches by 9 inches by 3 inches. Incredible light for being made of lead. Alex's assumption of it only be lead plated came back true when she scanned he box. It also had 2 small holes on both sides leading into the box. The small holes connected to small tubes inside the box. Opening where the tubes connected showed her the true purpose of the box. Running for her phone she called down to the operating room they were using to check Kara.

"Check her lungs. The box appears to have have spread a mix of kryptonite and nitrogen. Kara would have breathed this in upon opening it." After mumbled voice talked through the phone someone responded.

"Thank you Agent Danvers. We'll handle her from here." And promptly hung up on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO; Agent Break Room; 4:48pm

If Cat Grant knew she was going to spend so much time in the DEO she would have made sure they had a good coffee pot and equally good coffee. The black liquid swirled around her cup leaving tiny clumps of coffee grounds along the edge. She had already called Carter and knew that Vasquez was on her way to get him. She wasn't allowed to see Kara, so she began to wonder.

Down halls and through doorways lead her to a door that stood out. The large blue door had a key pad on the left with letters written in kryponian. Her inner journalist began to wonder and some how she ended up typing on the key pad. The pad had 4 letters that were more worn down than the others, and 1 that was worse than the other 4. Remembering the basic things kara had taught her about kryptonian she began to decode it. A. C. E. T. And R was the most worn down. Years upon years of scrabble finally would be useful, but she already knew the word. She had been the one to first spell it out loud, in his case.

Carter.

After carefully typing the correct letters in the hydronic locks hissed to life and opened wide. The inside had a center console. As she stepped into the room a woman appeared. She didn't say anything, but she did look at Cat.

"Who are you?" Cat asked as she moved around, testing the hologram.

"I am Alura Zor-El. You may ask me any questions." The woman, Alura, finished her sentence with a slight respectful nod.

"Are you Kara's mother?"

"Yes. Do you know Kara?" The way she said Kara was different. Clearly the way it was meant to be pronounced in kryptonian.

"Yes. She is my girlfriend." Cat's sentence filled her with pride.

"Girlfriend?" The computer asked confused. "I do not know the word girlfriend. Would you please clarify." The hologram waited patiently as Cat moved around it.

"Were... um together... like romantically." Cat said. She knew it was ridiculous to be uncomfortable to tell a hologram that you're dating someone, but this hologram was Kara's mother.

"Oh. You are mates."

"No. We're not married."

"When Kara and Kal-El were first sent here their ships included the necessary equipment to mate. It also had the traditional clothes of our people. All of those were lost in reentry, but files still remain. Would you like them, so you may make them and properly mate?" The hologram asked with the straightest look ever. Not the look of a mother who just asked her daughters girlfriend if she had everything to mate with her kid. Cat shuddered at the thought that Carter, and Adam, would someday not be just hers.

"Yes. I would like them."

"Right away, lady..." the hologram faded off waiting for Cat to fill the empty position.

"Cat. Catherine Grant." She felt the need to give her whole name for some reason.

"Right away Lady Catherine. And I will add Lady Catherine Grant to my data base."

After a few moments a memory stick appeared at the base of the console. Not questioning where it got it from, she grabbed the memory stick before walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DEO; Medical Room 307; 4:24am

It hurt to breathe. That was Kara's first observation. Next she noticed it was quite next. She didn't hear heart beats or anything outside of her room. Slowly she opened her eyes. Whoever put her in this room was kinder than the last person because the lights were turned down so only the part behind her bed was lit up. She was sitting up with the hospital bed leaned up and at least 4 pillows behind her head. She had a nasal oxygen thing that she couldn't quite remember the name of on. It a supply of oxygen forcing its way into her nose and practically breathing for her.

Kara then looked about the room. To the left Cat was asleep on a couch with her feet in a chair that Alex was asleep in. Carter had his head in his mothers lap and everything below his mid thigh was off the couch cause he didn't fit. Outside the door a group of DEO doctors slept in what can only be described as a pile of chairs with bodies on top of them.

She began to wiggle her toes and fingers, making sure she had control of them. Her face slightly stung and her nose and throat were on fire when she took breaths in and let them out. Her chest hurt. A lot.

She took a breath in, and the air got stuck in her throat. A violent series coughing overtook Kara. After a moment the loud and painful coughs woke Alex and the heart monitor besting irregularly and rapidly woke the pile of doctors.

In a swift monitor Alex ripped off the nasal supply of oxygen and put a mask over her face. The movement was practiced and deliberate, so Kara assumes that this isn't the first time Alex has had to do this. Upon seeing her sisters blue eyes, Alex spoke in a soft tone.

"Kar, you need to calm down. I know it feels like you can't breathe but you need to." Cat was now holding her right hand and Carter was behind her.

"Relax, darling. You need to slow your breathing." Cat said as she picked Kara's hand up to kiss it. Kara took in a short staggered breath before she gave into the coughing again.

"Good kara. Try to do that again." Alex said from behind her. Kara realized how out of it she was. She hadn't noticed them laying the bed flat and gotten rid of all the pillows. Alex was now behind her and rubbing small circles around her lungs.

After about 20 minutes she was finally able to get a full breathe in. Kara opened her mouth to talk.

"No talking yet. With that coughing fit you just had we don't want to stress your lungs. Give it at least 5 minutes and leave the mask on. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Carter, make sure they don't talk." Cat scoffed.

"Why Carter? I'm the adult here?" Cat asked in a playful voice. Kara saw that Cat and Alex had clearly become closer over time.

"Cause he has a harder time falling for Kara's puppy eyes, and he's my science buddy." Alex exited the room with a high five from Carter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Of Chapterxxxxxxxx

Threw in a little joke at the end for light hearted moment. So much angst in this. It makes me so happy.

And I will finish this story. I'm not one to leave things undone. So it will be finished. It may not be as long but it will end.

And if you squint and looks really closely there's a Carmilla reference. **cough cough room number cough cough


	13. Chapter 13

DEO; Medical Room 307; 5:54pm

"I just don't understand why I have to stay here Alex. I've already gotten my hearing back which means everything else is on it's way. And while there were trace amounts of kryptonite, I'm sure that they'll be gone by lunch..." As Kara tried, and failed, to persuade her sister Astra entered the room.

"Hello little one." Astra took a seat on the end of Kara's 'bed', if that's what you could call this thing.

"Hey aunt Astra. Where have you been?" Kara hadn't seen her aunt since she left with Alex and Carter to work on the modified kryptonite.

"I've been working with your sisters agents. Training them in the correct ways to handle hostiles. How have you been, my little one. I came to visit you on your first night." Astra said as she sat up a little straighter, as if taking pride in even mentioning her work.

"That's good. I'm ok. Alex here won't let me leave..." Kara gave Alex the side eye while she filled out forms to her left.

"I know. How mean am I. Keeping you here to make sure you take in enough oxygen and don't suffocate." Alex said not even glancing up from her HR forms. Pam had been riding her ass in passive aggressive comments for not doing the last 3 ops reports. 'You know, sweetie, Kara gets these in within the hour.' Pam casually mentioned between shotgun blasts at the firing range.

"Alexandria is right. Your health is of the most importance. You must be strong." Kara rolled her eyes at Astra agreeing with Alex. Of course she did. Kara may pretend to need glasses, but she was not blind to their mutual attraction. While the thought of her adopted sister and aunt being together was weird, she was happy for both. The only problem was the people involved. Both women involved are as blind as a bat when it comes to emotions.

"Fine. Take your side. My girlfriend will take mine." Kara spoke confidently. Cat would always be in Kara's corner. Trying to fight her battles for her. It was one thing Kara deeply loved about Cat. No matter how big or small a thing Cat would be there supporting her.

"You sure about that Kar... Turn the sound on." Alex had finally tore her eyes away from the paper work looked at the silence tv. The screen showed Catco's logo and a text crawl of 'Supergirl Takes Time Off- Even Heroes Deserve A Break- New Powerful Alien Comes Out During Supergirl's Break'

"Hello citizens of National City. I'm Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media. I am here to announce that our resident hero, Supergirl, will be taking a short sabbatical. Her causes are unknown, but a break is understood. 3 years ago Superman disappeared for 2 and a half weeks*. I have it on good authority that it week be less than 3 weeks. While I can not share my sources, I can say that I have cross checked them multiple times over.

In other news a new alien hero has made himself know. The green man has been seen multiple times in the past helping Supergirl, but his identity, species, or name have never been revealed. He landed in National City Park about 20 minutes ago before flying off 2 minutes later. Now an amateur video captured at the time will be played."

The video showed J'onn hovering over the park before landing atop the the 8 foot clock tower in the center. "My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the last son of Mars. You may address me in your media as the Marian Manhunter. I shall serve over National City, along side Supergirl, and protect you, and the other citizens of this world, from and harm, both internally and externally." J'onn then proceeded to flight straight up and out of the cameras view.

"It seems this new hero has his own ideas of a name. I can appreciate a hero who is self branding. This Marian Manhunter also seems to be taking over Supergirl's job while she takes her break. And now we will return you to the stations normal news programs or tv programming. Have a lovely night National City."

The screen faded to black before returning to the show that was on in the background. Kara muted the show, American Ninja Warrior, before picking up her phone to call Cat. Alex was going to say something, but the look on Kara's face stopped her.

Supergirl was not taking a break if she had anything to say about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CatCo Worldwide Media; Cat Grant's Office; 6:01m

"And we're out. Good job people. Let's get this stuff out of Ms. Grant's office." The crews lead told his co-workers as they began to pack things up. Cat's phone personal phone rang, but she didn't answer it. She knew who it was. After that phone stopped, her work cell phone started to ring. Cat rolled her eyes at the effort of the caller. After Cat ignored her desk phone, Sam came in.

"Ms. Grant, Kara Danvers is on line one for you. She said... to tell you that if you... don't answer... she'll... um, hold out, long than she has to." Her assistant's face started to develop a strong red as her eyes darted about the room.

"I see. Go get the forms from better Lane and bring them here please. Also get me a check in with the fashion department head on how those designs I gave him are going." Sam left without any other word. Cat had to admit that her new assistant was doing better. She was no Kara Danvers, but then again no one else was either. Cat took a deep breathe before picking up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*I made this up. I don't know if he ever took a break in the comics.

Hello. Like I said in an earlier chapter I will never abandon a story, so this story will have an end. It may take a hot minute between chapters but the story will end in an appropriate manner.

Nugget10


	14. Chapter 14

DEO; Medical Treatment Room 307; 6:01pm

"Why'd you do that? I'm not taking a break!" Kara's voice blasted through Cat's speaker loud enough to make her movie it away from her ear.

"Why hello to you darling. And how are you feeling?" Cat asked calmly through the phone.

"I'm fine. But why'd you tell National City I'm taking a break? I'm fine."

"Darling, no you're not. You don't have your powers and you're bed ridden right now. And I know for a fact you haven't been sleeping through the night..."

"Yeah well- that's not unusual- but still-..." kara tried to find the words to fight this.

"Kara stop. You're hurt. You got hurt by someone. I almost lost you. Can you please take a few days to recover before you go back out there?" Cat's voice was serious. She was clearly affected by the recent events.

Kara took a deep breath in before speaking again. "Fine." Cat, Alex, and Astra seemed pleased by the hero's decision. "But I want to go home."

"Kara..." Cat spoke sweetly.

"No." Alex wasn't as kind as her girlfriend.

"How about we talk about this once Lady Cat gets here?"

"That's a great idea Astra. I'll leave for the DEO now. See you soon darling. Try not to make Alex's life much harder till I get there." Cat promptly hung the phone up after finishing.

Alex glared at Kara over her reports. How could she as to go home after almost dying twice. This person clearly knows who she is and how to get to her. Alex's brain ran laps before her phone alarm rang.

Kara still needed constant monitoring since she was still solar flaring. Alex had set an alarm for every hour on the hour to remind her to check vitals. Alex checked her oxygen in take, heart rate, and another doctor checked her throat since that's where the kryptonite had effected her the most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Undisclosed Location; Unknown Office; 6:52pm

"I don't understand how she's not dead yet?" The bald man spoke facing away from General Lane. "The only reason that you are not dead is because you promised you could end her."

"Kryptonite is the only thing that will kill her. I've kept up my side of the deal. I've given you creative methods of administering it. You're the one that needs to step it up. All of the plans would have worked but your execution is the problem here, Luthor."

Low menacing laugher grew from the bald man. He slowly spun around revealing some random guy. "Just because I'm bald doesn't mean I'm Lex." He picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Hello ma'am. General Lane seems to outgrown his usefulness and has become rather confident in his abilities. How would you like me to handle this? The usual way?" A smile grew on the guys face. "Yes ma'am."

He pushed the intercom button on the phone. "Hello Michela. Could you please ask Tyler to come collect General Lane, prep him, and then put him in cell 5 in room 217. And -"

"YOU CANT KEEP ME PRISONER. PLEASE WILL NOTICE IM GONE!" Lane yelled at the top of his voice. The interruption didn't stop the bald man but did seem to annoy him.

"And tell Mrs. Luthor that she has a new subject."

xxxxxxend of chapterxxxxxxxxx

Hello all. Thank you for the continued support to keep writing this. I really do appreciate it.

Nugget10


	15. Chapter 15

Kara Danvers' Loft; Kara Danvers' Couch; 3:27pm

After another three days in the DEO medbay, Alex let kara go home. They had decided that Kara's house would be a better place since she would have the smallest amount of an immune system there since it's where she lived. The germs present would be from her and the people she was closest with so the risk of infection was slightly lower.

Alex had once again modified the medical cuff to fit her needs. The new one would allow a IV to be put in if needed. It also could record very small amounts of Kara's blood to notify Alex if she had contacted something.

Kara had to admit there were some advantages to being on a break. She has caught up on all of her tv shows, worked on her apple pie recipe, and learned how to make homemade pretzels. She got to sleep in and not worry about waking up to sirens. She got to have date nights with Cat and sister movie nights with Alex. Winn came over to play board games and had introduced her to new YouTube people.

One thing she didn't like was how useless she left. She couldn't fly nor bend steel nor stop a train. She couldn't even leave the house without risking her life. Since she had never built up an immune system a simple virus form someone on the street could be life threatening.

She also didn't like how quiet it was. She couldn't hear Alex before she saw her. Cat's heart beat didn't ring out as they fell asleep in each other's arms. She couldn't hear the neighbors cat meow when she would slightly knock on the wall that they shared.

And she was uncomfortable with the thought of a DEO agent was always watching her. They had 3 vans parked outside keeping an eye on her and the area around her building. They had set up scanners in the buildings doors to alert them if any radiation close to what kryptonite gives off came through the door.

Kara loved that her sister was protective of her but she felt like a prisoner in her own home.

xxxxxxx

DEO; DEO Conference Room H4; 4:43pm

"Fine but there better be no other person in the restaurant. And make sure I have it by tonight so I can reenforce the titanium." Alex said before she stood from the conference room table. She and Cat had just finished having a rather serious discussion. Cat had been arguing with Alex about letting Kara go out to dinner with her.

Cat wanted to take her to an upscale restaurant on the east side of National City. It has amazing reviews and Cat knew the head chef. He could make a mean rack of ribs and his steak was even better. Cat had already booked the whole restaurant so they couple would be left alone while they ate. The menu was planned to have exactly what kara liked. The appetizer was 5 different types of potstickers. The entre would be steak with rosemary potatoes and roasted vegetables. Dessert would would have creme brûlée and a side of chocolate cover strawberries.

One specific strawberry would have a special item around the base of it. Cat had finally realized there would be no better time to ask Kara than the present. Carter had already expressed his feelings on the matter with a exasperated cry of "Finally!" Alex had just nodded and proceeded on as if nothing had happened. The agent did offer her assistance in making the ring more Kara proof.

Catherine Grant was finally going to propose to Kara Zor-El.

xxxxxxxxx

Undisclosed Location; Computer Room; 5:03pm

Miles had finally found his shot out of the lower levels. He had been mindlessly going about this day when he say that Mrs. Grant had placed a reservation at a swanky uptown restaurant. The mark would most likely be dinning with her since she had made the reservation for two.

He confidently walked up to the red phone that hung on the wall. Everyone knew that The Phone was only to be used when had information that could assist in the mission. The Phone had never been used before so Miles was relatively nervous but with the information that he had it was a good use of it. He slowly picked with the phone and held it to his ear. The dial tone rang three times before someone answered.

"I take it you have information on the mark?" The woman who spoke sounded cold and distant.

"Yes...yes I do." Miles lifted his head as he spoke, trying to sound more confident.

"And that information would be..." The woman sounded bored and disinterested.

"Mrs. Grant has just booked out the entire Polis Dropship, the swanky restaurant uptown for the whole night Friday. She has herself and another guest who's not named on the reservation. It is safe to assume that the other person is the mark due to the relationship the two share. The menu seems quite romantic." The person on the other end seems to hum a little.

"Thank you..."

"Miles. Miles Farient, Mrs..." Miles hopes he could get the woman to say her name so he could figure out how high up this information could make it.

"Mrs. Luthor. Thank you for your hard work. I will make sure someone rewards you for it." And as quickly as the call had began it ended. Miles stood dumbfounded with the phone still to his ear. The Phone didn't just go high up. It went to the top.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Building; Lillian Luthor's Office; 5:07pm

Lillian pushed the intercom button and asked for her assistant to come into her office. After about 30 seconds the large oak doors swung open to reveal a little mouse-like man. Lillian stayed with the back to him as she looked out the window.

"Call Mark and ask him to find the head chef of the Polis Dropship. I believe his name is Gustus Pine. If he doesn't completely comply immediately bring him here and I'll have a little chat in room 217 with him. Have one of our men also go in and place some kryptonite in the food storage areas. Hopefully we can contaminate the food with radiation. If not our teams will be ready to deploy. I want two full groups outside of the building, but far enough away. The main attack will be from a kryptonite bullet from our sniper. Place him in the Henkins building across the way." The mousy assistant turned to leave before she started talking again.

"Wait. Just have them bring Mr. Pine here. I want this to go off without a hitch. Place him in 216 when he gets here. We'll hold him for a few days then wipe him and release. And have General Lane prepped for another round. For this round have him on his stomach. The back offers more area to place the KTHP-E5. Hopefully we can get a positive test back this time."

Mrs. Luthor stood to change out of her dress clothes and into scrubs. She always had back-up plans for back-up plans. The KTHP-E5 was one. If she could positively turn a human into a kryptonite poison delivery system this would make taking Superman down in the future so much easier.

xxxxxxEndOfChapterxxxxxxx

Hello once again. It's been a hot minute hasn't it. Like I said before I will not abandon this story. I will see it through to the end. And I totally didn't edit this at all.

Got a comment about where I'm taking the story or a suggestion for the future. Let me know and it just may happen.

TheNugget10


End file.
